The Night and the Fury
by NightFuryNinja1999
Summary: Modern AU. Hagan Kingsley Haddock (otherwise known as Hiccup) is fifteen and lives in Glasgow with his single father. He's bullied at school for his prosthetic leg and he's in love with his next door neighbor. The only thing he's good at is music. So when he makes friends with the new boy at school and they happen to have music in common, they start a band. Rated T cos I'm paranoid
1. 1-The Invisible Boy

**Chapter 1 – The Invisible Boy**

* * *

><p>My name is Hagan Kingsley Haddock. I know. I hate my name. My dad is very Scottish and we live in Scotland so he decided to give me the most embarrassing Scottish name he could possibly think of. My mother had next to no say in it. But I do have a nickname that my dad calls me (when he's not yelling at me). Hiccup. I know that's not much better, but it's less Scottish and I like it. I got that name because apparently the first thing I did after I was born was go into a fit of the hiccups. So everyone calls me Hiccup. I think it suits me better.<p>

I'm fifteen years old, and I live with my single father, Stoick, who works for a building company, on a small street in Glasgow. No, my parents are not divorced; my mother was killed in a car crash when I was one. So I have no memories of her, instead I look at the pictures of her situated throughout the house. She's very slim, with a heart-shaped face and light auburn hair, much like my own, except mine's darker and heading towards being ginger. I can't really miss her, because I have no memories of her, but I do wish she was alive. I wish I could see her, because although I love my dad, living with him does tend to get on my nerves. We're not rich, and we're not poor. We get by. Oh yeah, and my dad does get bouts of depression. There are days where he wakes up and doesn't talk to me and I call these dark days. When my dad has a dark day, he spends all day sat on the sofa drinking whatever alcoholic beverages we happen to have.

So when that happens, I spend my days in my room. Come to think of it, I spend most of my days in my room, when I'm not at school. School. I hate that word. I hate going there. I literally don't have any friends, and my school days are made hell when Spencer "Snotlout" Jorgenson and his cronies throw the contents of my locker across the hallway, or they throw my textbooks in the water fountain, or they dump my lunch over my head, and I have had my head shoved in a toilet once or twice. Why me? Well, I'm small (around 5 feet), I have close-to ginger hair, I have freckles, I wear glasses, and I have a prosthetic leg. Yes, you heard me. I have a prosthetic leg*. I lost half my leg in a car accident a year ago. A lot of the time these days they just kick it and the metal vibrates and the shock of it hurts like hell. And my name does not help. Whenever there's haddock being served in the canteen, I get so many insults and jibes thrown my way that sometimes I just want to throw my dinner tray at whoever started it and storm out.

But I don't. I quietly leave the canteen, and when I am out of sight of anyone, I make a dash for the music room. Because music's the only thing I'm good at. Sure, I get average grades in all my other subjects, but music is what I do. I go into the music room, and I pick up an acoustic guitar from the cupboard which, perhaps worryingly, is always unlocked, and I sit on a chair in the middle of the room and just play. My favourite song to play at school is Let Her Go by Passenger, because it has a slightly depressing tone to it, and a lot of the time depressed is how I feel at school. I don't tell teachers, because if I did it would only make it worse. And if I told my dad, well, it would get a whole lot worse, because he'd storm up to the school and yell at our head teacher. Then I'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>So, as I was saying, I spend pretty much all my time in my room. It's the third biggest room in the house, after the lounge and my dad's room. When I had it redecorated a couple of years back I chose to have it painted a dulled-down cerulean blue. Blue is my favourite colour, and it's also the colour of mine and my dad's favourite football team, Rangers. It's one of the only things I have in common with my dad. The floor is laminate, but I have a rug in the centre of the room in the shape of the Rangers crest. The bed (with its Rangers bedspread) is on the back wall but in the centre of it and facing into the centre of the room (my rug is by the foot of the bed.) My bedside table has a digital alarm clock, a framed photo of me as a baby with my parents, a Rangers coaster which often supports a Rangers mug of coffee (yes, I'm fifteen and I drink coffee. Let's face it, I need the caffeine.), a little plastic box of guitar picks, and whatever book I happen to be reading at the time, because reading's another thing I love to do. The book that is currently residing there is The Maze Runner by James Dashner.<p>

My wardrobe and chest of drawers are on the far left hand wall of my room, and my wardrobe is covered in old and new Rangers posters and my league tracker. We're currently second in the Championship, so we should get promoted at the end of the season.

Anyway, on the wall above my bed is nothing apart from my reading lamp which is fixed to the wall and turns on and off with a switch next to my headboard.

The wall opposite my bed, just right of the door, is covered in not Rangers posters, but posters of all my favourite rock bands. Yes, rock bands. The other thing I have in common with my dad. We both love bands such as Guns N Roses and AC/DC, but they're old school. I also love newer, more recent bands. These include Foo Fighters, Fall Out Boy and The Automatic (Not Accepted Anywhere is the best album EVER!). Finally, the wall to the right of my bed is where I lean all my music stuff; my Sigma acoustic guitar, my black and white Fender electric guitar, my guitar amp, my guitar tuners, and my violin. Yes, I do play violin. It's a Strunal polished mahogany, and it's my prized possession, along with my two guitars and my keyboard. Next to my violin resides my bow, next to that resides my Yamaha keyboard which I use on its piano setting only, and next to _that _stands my one microphone on its tripod stand.

Now I know it may seem strange to you that I play violin, acoustic guitar and piano/keyboard when I like all these rock bands, but I have a very wide taste in music, unlike my dad. As well as all these rock bands, I also love - and when I say love I don't mean I'm a crazed fan - One Direction. I love their _music, _not _them_. I like to play their songs on both my guitars and my piano/keyboard. I also like to play Ed Sheeran's The A Team and Thinking Out Loud, Passenger's Let Her Go (as I've already said), and Train's Hey Soul Sister. That is my favourite song of all time to play on my guitar, only I don't play it at school because if someone stumbled across me playing (which hasn't happened yet, but there's a first time for everything) then that would be kind of embarrassing.

On my violin I only ever play Alexander Rybak songs. He's a multi-talented Belarusian-Norwegian composer/singer. He won Eurovision in 2009. He's a legend. I play his songs Fairytale (which he won Eurovision with), Europe's Skies and Into A Fantasy. On my keyboard/piano I play his songs Dare I Say and Disney Girls. So yeah. I love a lot of music. Finally on the same wall is my bedroom window. It is the window I sit opposite and play my guitars and keyboard, and stand and play my violin. It is also my favourite part of my room. I do have a reason for this.

* * *

><p>You see, the only upside of my street is the neighbors. Or one neighbor. My next-door neighbor's bedroom window is exactly opposite mine. Before you say anything, I don't look into her room, because that would be creepy; her curtains are always shut anyway. Her name is Astrid Marie Hofferson (I know; a beautiful and normal name! Why...) and she also goes to my school. She's a tomboypunk, but I still think she's beautiful. She always wears her platinum blonde hair in one thick braid down her back. She has the most amazing blue eyes which are often framed by black kohl. She's taller than me, but is the same age. When I see her out of school, she's always in either an AC/DC or Guns N Roses slim-fit black t-shirt and studded and/or ripped black or navy blue jeans, a matching denim jacket and her trademark studded black Converses.

She's also the only girl in the school who actually manages to look good in our school uniform, which is a navy blue blazer with the school badge on, your house tie, (there are four houses at our school. They are the names of Scottish provinces. They are: Falkirk, Fife, Highland and Inverclyde. In the same order the colour ties are red, blue, green and yellow. I'm in Inverclyde, which is the worst house for everything, and she's in Falkirk, which is the best house for everything.), a proper shirt, not a polo, and a skirt or trousers. The girls have to wear skirts, they don't have a choice.

I've been in love with her since I was about ten, but she's never once returned my affections. She always walks straight past me like I'm invisible. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I exist. Pretty much all the guys in our year are after her, but she never gives any attention to boys. She couldn't give a monkeys. If a boy tries to talk to her, she'll just bring her fist up next to her face and hit him in the nose without even looking. Which is why I've never tried.

But sometimes, when I'm playing my guitar, I think I can see her shadow sat leaning against the wall behind her curtains, as if she's listening to my music. But that's impossible. She doesn't know I exist. It's like that song, where she's the uptown girl (or she seems that way to me) and I'm the downtown boy that she doesn't know exists. She's probably listening to her headphones. She'll never notice me.

*It's one of those metal and plastic things that people that have had their legs blown off in wars wear.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a new story I decided to write, because I wanted to do a story that included music. I do not own any of the songs, artists, brands or teams mentioned. No offence to anyone who lives in Inverclyde! I changed Stradivari to Strunal because Stradivari is too close to Stradivarius and it's definitely not a Stradivarius violin! Also she's never returned his affections because she's never shown an interest in him regardless of whether he's tried to talk to her. Also, I don't think he needs to talk to her; remember, they're next door neighbors, and half the songs he covers are about her, so she may or may not be listening! This is a response to a guest review I received last night. Please review! :-)<br>**


	2. 2-Not So Invisible

**Chapter 2: Not So Invisible**

**Just for reference, the character appearances of those that are in HTTYD are basically the same as they are in Dawn of the Dragon Racers, during the flashback. Also, in case you're confused by the tenses, the first part was like an introduction, and he's now writing after something happens. My OC no.1 comes in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Last night was the night before I went back to school after the summer break to start my final year (I'd spent my summer on a campsite near Inverness that my dad dragged me to. I spent most of my time in the tent playing my guitar). I sat on the windowsill and leaned against the wall. I watched the sun set behind the houses opposite. Then I stared at Astrid's closed, curtained window. I wondered if she had ever thought about me, even in the slightest. I'd like to think that she listens to my covers of various songs, but it's almost a given that she doesn't. Why would she? And why would she be interested in me? I'm basically a talking fishbone with nearly ginger hair. I'm surely going to die single. And on that cheery note, I left the windowsill and got into bed, and eventually to sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>Then today I started Year 11. Nothing's changed. I got into the front playground after my dad dropping me off, and as soon as he drove away I got hit in the face with a football. My glasses were knocked and as I straightened them I turned my head to see Snotlout and his mates stood laughing. The ringleader himself sauntered over to me and I picked up the football. "Oi, Fishbone. I think you will find that's our ball." he said in his trademark bullies tone (I find that all bullies have the same tone of voice), with a smirk on his face.<p>

I decided to try and stand up to him a bit more, so I said, "Oh, is it? I never knew seeing as it came from your direction." In a sarcastic tone. My dad says that I'm the king of sarcastic comments.

"Don't get sarky with me, Fishbone. Now give me back the football." he said and before I could react he kicked my prosthetic hard so it vibrated, I dropped the football and he picked it up and went to smash it into my head.

I say nothing's changed. But that was a lie. Someone, a guy, came over and said, "Oi, mate, leave him alone." And took the ball from Snotlout before he had a chance to react and booted it over the school building. Snotlout turned on him. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Lloyd Connors. And I hate people that bully others for their size."

"Well, _Lloyd Connors, _I've got some news for you. I am the head honcho round here, alright. I'll do whatever I damn well like and you can't stop me." Snotlout said most of this through gritted teeth and holding a handful of Lloyd's hair. Then he let go and he walked over to his mates, who were laughing, and he joined in as he walked over.

"What a jerk." Lloyd said as he watched, and I realised he was talking to me. I guess I'd better thank my saviour.

"Thanks, by the way. I had the situation under control." I said.

He smiled at me. He had a more shaped face than me, with floppy blonde hair falling into dark blue eyes. He was around five foot four, so not much taller than me. I also noticed he was in my house. "I very much doubt that. Anyway, why was your leg vibrating after he kicked you?" he asked.

He had saved me from a dire situation, so I guessed it wouldn't hurt. I pulled up the hem of my left trouser leg. "I have a prosthetic leg." I explained.

"I can see that." he said but not in a nasty way. "Woah, how did you lose your leg and how much of your leg did you lose?" he had so many questions.

"Wait a minute. I've never even seen you before. Are you new?" I had to ask.

"Yeah. Just come from a school in Dundee. Name's Lloyd Connors. What's yours?"

"I go by many different names." I said.

"Fishbone being one of them. I guessed. But what's your actual name?" he asked again, as the bell went and we started walking into school.

"You want my actual name? Or my nickname?"

"Actual name first. What, do you have an embarrassing name?"

"You could say that."

"S'alright. My middle name is Miles." he said with a grimace.

"Ouch." I said and smiled. "Well mine is a lot worse, trust me." I couldn't believe this. I had a friend!

"Try me." he said.

"Alright. My actual name is Hagan Kingsley Haddock."

"Okaaay..." he said, smiling, "Hagan is a Scottish name that means fire, and Kingsley? Really?" he said, starting to laugh.

I laughed as well. "Yep. It's horrible, right?"

"Not horrible. Just funny. And is Haddock seriously your last name?"

"Yep." I said again.

"Wow. So no wonder you have a nickname."

"Told you." By this point we were stood by the lockers. My form tutor, Mr Bates, who is one of the nicest teachers in this school, quickly walked over to us. "Ah, Lloyd, glad I found you. Here's your locker key. Welcome. You'll be in my tutor; I'm Mr Bates." He handed Lloyd a key that had the locker number next to mine and shook Lloyd's hand. Then noticed me and put his hand on my shoulder. He's the only teacher I let call me by my surname (it's a little joke we have). The rest just call me Hiccup. "Have a good summer, Haddock?" he asked with a smile.

"Not bad, thanks, Sir. How was your summer?" I smiled. I wasn't even lying; I'd enjoyed spending my time playing my guitar whilst camping in Inverness.

"Good, good. I trust you'll show your friend to tutor?"

"Yeah, will do, Sir." I said.

"Good man. See you in five minutes." he replied and walked back down the corridor.

"So he's our form tutor?" Lloyd said as Sir walked away.

"Yep. He's a nice guy, and he teaches maths. I'm in his set." I said.

"How come he called you Haddock?"

"It's a little joke we have."

He smiled. "Ah, right. Oh yeah, and what's your nickname?"

"Hiccup." I said simply.

He laughed. "Where did that come from?"

So I explained to him where my nickname came from, and that everyone called me that. When I'd finished explaining he said, "Well, it suits you better than Hagan Kingsley Haddock."

"I think so too." I said but shuddered at the mention of my full name from someone else. Then he decided he was going to call me by my nickname, and we headed off down the corridor to tutor.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter may have been a little boring, but I'll upload it with the third chapter so something actually happens!<br>**


	3. 3-Something in Common

**Chapter 3 – Something in Common**

* * *

><p>When we got to tutor Sir introduced Lloyd (I heard a lot of the girls whispering about how good-looking he was) and let him sit next to me at the back of the class. Then we got our timetables and I discovered that Lloyd was in pretty much all of my lessons. We had science first thing, and I had to show Lloyd around. I felt privileged that they trusted me of all people. He sat next to me in every lesson, and my day was actually not going too badly.<p>

* * *

><p>But at lunchtime everything changed. Lloyd and I queued up together; he had been talking to some other guys in our music class and because of him I now actually had a few friends. I still didn't trust him enough to tell him about my daily visits to the music room at lunchtime yet though. Anyway, we queued up at the hot food bar and each bought the main meal (we have an online pay system now so Snotlout and his cronies can't steal my lunch money! Yay!) which just happened to be one of my favorites; chicken and bacon lasagne. We then made our way to my usual table and sat down. We were just eating and talking, but then someone came up to the table.<p>

"Fishbone has a friend? How can this be?" it was obviously Snotlout, and he was cracking up.

Lloyd turned round and said, "Oh it's you again. Spencer, isn't it?" Snotlout's mates laughed. So did Lloyd and I.

Snotlout clenched his fists. "Shut up. It's Snotlout to you." Then he turned to me. "And what are you laughing at, Fishbone? Huh?" he said and picked me up by my hair. Everyone turned and watched. I could see Astrid sat with her friends in the centre of the hall. She wasn't laughing, she just watched with her arms folded, with a displeased look on her face.

"Hey, _Snotlout, _I said this morning; leave him alone. What's he ever done to you?" Lloyd jumped to my defence again.

"Oh, I don't know, exist?" was Snotlout's retaliation.

"We both know that's not a legit reason." Lloyd said.

"Are you starting?" Snotlout said, dropping me and I landed on my prosthetic and it gave way and I landed on the floor, knocking over my chair in the process. Everyone laughed. Then Snotlout turned on Lloyd. "You wanna fight me, new boy?" he said loudly, to get everyone's attention.

"I really don't think-" Lloyd started but he was cut off by the entire hall shouting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

I struggled to my feet, shoved the last piece of lasagne on my plate into my mouth and, feeling traumatised and embarrassed, walked out of the hall before Snotlout could turn on me again. I felt sorry for Lloyd, but he seemed to have things under control.

* * *

><p>When I was out of sight to anyone, I power-walked down the corridor and out onto the school grounds. I took my usual route across the playground, into the other block, where the music room was located.<p>

When I got to the music room, the door was ajar. I looked through the tiny window in the door to see if Miss O'Brien, the music teacher, was in there. She wasn't. I pushed the door open quietly and pushed it to behind me. This routine had become regular to me now. I opened up the cupboard and sure enough, at the bottom of the cupboard an acoustic guitar was leaning. I picked it up and dragged a chair to the centre of the room. I sat on it and positioned the guitar on my knees. I played a few chords and a couple of scales to tune it a little, then began to play the first few notes of Let Her Go.

I needed to do this every single day at school. It just helped me to forget the trauma of whatever had just happened in the canteen. I wasn't upset today, I was just really angry, and I walked out before anything else happened. Lloyd was probably not going to forgive me for leaving him in there.

* * *

><p><span>Lloyd POV<span>

Snotlout was still squaring up to me in the hall, and just as I was about to duck and run, Mr Bates just happened to intervene. "Enough!" he shouted and the whole room fell silent. "Now what's this about?"

Snotlout didn't give a proper answer, just said, "Nothing, sir." And walked back over to his mates. Mr Bates turned to me. "Anything I should know, Lloyd?"

I almost told him that Snotlout was squaring up to me because I was defending Hiccup, but I figured he wouldn't want me to tell a teacher. I had no idea how long this bullying had been happening, and Sir would surely want to know. So I said, "No, sir."

He looked suspicious for a moment then said, "Alright." And nodded. Then he turned to the rest of the canteen. "Nothing to see here! Just carry on." And walked away. The chatter came back and everything seemed normal. Only when I looked opposite me I saw that Hiccup was missing. Oh God, poor guy, he must have been mortified.

I headed out of the canteen, and stared around me, wondering where on earth he could possibly be. I was new; I had no idea how to get around this school.

But then I had a brainwave. I had seen him in music class today; I had seen how comfortable he was and how happy he seemed to be. It was one of the only places I knew how to get to, so I legged it across the playground to the music block.

When I got to the music room I put my head up to the little window in the door and, sure enough, there he was, sat on a chair playing the guitar. He was playing a familiar song, and I couldn't work out what it was until he started singing:

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go"_

I loved this song; I played it on my guitar at home a lot. I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway and watched him play the guitar with skill to rival my own. Though saying that, he was probably better than me. He sang the words with such feeling, like he actually meant every word. Something I found really hard to do.

* * *

><p><span>Hiccup POV<span>

When I had finished, I jumped when I saw Lloyd stood there. "How long have you been stood there?" I asked, embarrassed.

"The whole song, basically." he replied and he grabbed a chair and dragged it to the middle of the room. The door shut itself behind him.

"I'm sorry I left you in there..." I said.

"No probs. Bates intervened in the end. Snotlout didn't even answer back to him."

"Yeah, those two hate each other. Always have." I replied. He wasn't annoyed with me!

"Yeah I get that. But mate, that was amazing!" he said, bringing the conversation back to the song.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just something I do to help myself through the bullying."

"That was not nothing, my friend. That was _something else_! How do you play so well?"

"I don't really know, I've been playing for about three or four years, and this was the first song I learnt to play." I said truthfully. I was happy he liked it.

"Wow. I mean, I can play that song as well, but not as good as that!"

"How about you come over to my house tonight?" I said for the first time ever. "I have a better one of these," I indicated the guitar, "at home. I also have an electric guitar." I didn't tell him about the violin and keyboard, I'd let him find that out.

"Hey, mate, that would be awesome!" he said and I got up and put the guitar in the cupboard, and we were just dragging the chairs back to the side of the room when the bell went.

"We'd better go." he said and we grabbed our bags and left the room, leaving the door as it was when I got there. "What have we got?" he asked.

"Geog." I said and we left the block to head over to where Geography was.

"Lloyd, why are you friends with me? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but I've never had a real friend before, and there are so many other cooler people in this school you could be friends with." I said as we were walking over.

He turned to me and smiled. "You were the first person to be friendly to me in a new school. And as for the cool thing; I think your guitar playing says otherwise! I bet the majority of the guys in this school can't play like that."

I smiled. It was amazing to finally have a friend. I didn't know how long it would last, but I was happy at school for once.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. He finally has a friend. Find out what happens next in the next chapter, up soon!<br>**


	4. 4-Synchronized Voices

**Chapter 4 – Synchronized Voices**

* * *

><p>The last lesson went really well. For two reasons. No, three. One was that Lloyd and I sat together again, and we chatted with some of the other guys in our class, and no-one made fun of me or insulted me! Second was that I actually got the work and I knew what I was doing. And the last one is amazing. Like actually earth-shatteringly, life-changingly brilliant. Astrid smiled at me. I'm not even kidding. She wasn't smiling at the person behind me because I sit at the back. She's actually really smart, so when I answered a question that was correct, she smiled at me, kind of like a seal of approval. Lloyd nudged me and raised his eyebrows. I elbowed him in the ribs.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, my dad normally picks me up (because we live further away from the school than most people do) so while Lloyd and I were waiting for him in the front playground, he turned to me and said, "Who was that chick that smiled at you in class?" with a massive Cheshire cat grin on his face.<p>

I laughed and said, "Do you want me to elbow you again?"

"No. I just wanna know. I don't know half the people in this school. And apart from you and the guys in class, I know people for all the wrong reasons." he replied. As if on cue Snotlout and his mates appeared and as they walked out of the gates Snotlout shoved me onto the floor for no apparent reason. He then called over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Fishbone!" and his mates all cracked up. As they walked away Lloyd swore at them under his breath and then helped me up. "You alright?" he said.

"Yeah." I said then my dad's jeep pulled up in front of us. He slid the window down and said, "Hey, son. Who's this?"

And I said, "Hey, dad. This is Lloyd, he's new at school and I've invited him over. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Hop in." he said and both of us climbed into the car.

On the way back (which is about a twenty-five minute drive), my dad quizzed Lloyd, which had been what I was afraid of. He also embarrassed me. When we were at a red light he turned round and said, "So, Lloyd, you're the first ever friend Hiccup's had round. Congratulations!"

Lloyd was a bit stuck. "Um, thanks. I think."

Dad laughed. "I should give you a medal."

Then I chipped in. "Hey!"

"Sorry son, had to be said. Anyway, how did you two make friends?" At this point the light went green.

So I explained to dad about the shared love of music between Lloyd and myself, and we told him about the guitar thing at lunchtime but left the bullying part out because he doesn't know that.

Then my dad made another joke. I could tell he was trying to embarrass me as much as possible. "I hope your singing's better, Lloyd." he said.

Lloyd laughed and I said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, I'm only having a laugh, son. Your singing's not that bad." And then the car parked up outside our house. As it did I saw Astrid get out of her older sister Ingrid's car, a black Vauxhall Corsa, next door. She looked up at me and smiled again. Unfortunately both my dad and Lloyd saw. As we got out Lloyd said, "Oh, look, mate, it's that chick again." I think I went red and I saw Ingrid crack up laughing.

Then my dad joined in. "Yep. The blonde one's Astrid. Hiccup's had a crush on her since he was about ten."

I definitely went red this time and Lloyd cracked up. "Shut up, dad!" I said, embarrassed, and as Ingrid unlocked their front door she said to her sister, "Aw, sis, you have an admirer." Astrid turned and punched her sister's arm. "Shut up, Ingrid!"

Ingrid and my dad both shrugged and then we went inside our separate houses.

* * *

><p>When you first walk into our house, the first thing you see is the stairs. Right in front of the door. Handy for when I've just had an argument with dad on the way back from somewhere and I can run up to my room. To the left of that is the lounge, which is painted blue (a contrast to the hallway which is cream) and has one of our only two <em>ridiculously<em> expensive items in the house, the flat screen 40 inch TV on the wall (great for watching Rangers games in HD). The other _ridiculously _expensive item in the house is my dad's Xbox One. I've never been into gaming, and my dad plays 18 rated games so I can't really play anyway. The second hand black leather sofa is right in front of the TV which is in the centre of the room. There's a coffee table in front of the sofa with a black rug underneath, and on the left hand side of the room by the window there's a fish tank with some goldfish we got in a clearance sale at the local pet shop. At the other end is the dining room, with our four seater table.

On the right hand side of the staircase and just round the corner is the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. I took Lloyd straight to the kitchen as that's what I usually do, and we both grabbed a Coke from the fridge and then we headed up the stairs. They go straight up onto the landing and then my room is the first room on the right. Then it's the guest room, then my dad's room, then the bathroom at the end. I opened my door to my room and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Lloyd looked around my room and said, "Wow. Massive Rangers fan."

I smiled. "Yeah. Supported them since I was old enough to understand football."

"And your dad does too?"

"Yep. The main thing we have in common. You not into football?"

"Oh yeah, I am. But I'm Dundee United. My origin is Dundee."

"Fair enough. So what do you think apart from that?"

"I'm liking this wall." he said, referring to my wall of rock posters.

"Oh yeah, which is your favourite?"

"Ooooh, probably the old-school bands, like AC/DC and Guns N Roses if I'm being totally honest. But I like these other ones too. Foo Fighters are cool, Fall Out Boy maybe not so much, but I like a couple of their songs. But this one," he pointed to my poster of the Automatic and their album cover for Not Accepted Anywhere. "I only know one song."

"Which one?" I asked but I already knew.

Then he started singing the main chorus line of that song. "_What's that coming over the hill, is it a monster?" _ I joined in on the last part and we both cracked up.

"Yeah, that's their most famous song. But that album," I pointed to the poster, "is the best album ever. You should listen to it sometime." Then I showed him to the last wall of my room, with all my music equipment. He walked over and straight away picked up my electric guitar. "This is a beautiful specimen of guitar, my friend." he said, turning it round.

"Yeah, I love it too. If you're gonna have an electric guitar, it's gotta be Fender."

"Yep. I totally agree. I'm liking the black and white. I have a red and black custom version of this."

"Nice." I nodded in approval. He continued looking at my music stuff, complimenting me on my choice of acoustic guitar too. Then he carefully picked up my violin. "You play violin?" he asked.

"No, that's why it's there!" I said sarcastically. He shot me a look then smiled. "But seriously? Yes I do. I have done for about three years." I continued.

"You never told me!"

"I thought I'd let you find out for yourself." I said, then took it from him and picked up my bow. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Sure." he said and then sat on my bed while I quickly made sure it was in tune, and then I put my head on the cushion and played the 20-second intro to Alexander Rybak's Fairytale. Lloyd was gobsmacked. "How do you even do that?"

"That was the first song I learned. I can do others." I said and then played the intros to Into A Fantasy (ignoring the ten second bit right at the start) and Europe's Skies.

"Woah, mate; that was awesome. Who did those songs?"

"A guy called Alexander Rybak. You've probably never heard of him."

"Oh him! Yeah I know him. Oh God, I should've guessed, my mum loves him!"

I laughed. "I won't tell her."

"You'd better not. Do you sing as well?"

"Yeah, course. Which one do you want me to demo?"

"Ooooh, probably the first one."

"Okay, good choice. That was the first one I ever learned, like I said, so I know this one best. Sorry if my singing's bad." I said, and then played Fairytale all the way through, with singing and everything. He was gobsmacked again.

"Where did you learn to play?"

"Oh I had lessons. But when I learned that song my tutor said I was good enough to teach myself. So yeah. What did you think?"

"I thought that was awesome. Truly awesome. And from the lyrics, I'm guessing that song's dedicated to a certain girl?" he smiled.

I was embarrassed again. "Shut up! But yes. It's true." I said and looked out of my bedroom window. I pointed to her bedroom window. "That's her room there."

"Is it really?" he said and crossed to the window. "Are her curtains always shut?"

"Yep. But sometimes I see her shadow through the curtains, leaned against the wall sat on her windowsill, and I'd like to think she's listening to me play. But she probably isn't."

"Aw, poor you. Maybe she is, you never know."

"I doubt it. But anyway," I said and I pointed to my keyboard, and then set it up. "I play this as well. Only on the piano setting though. Do you know the song Dare I Say by Alexander Rybak?"

"I do. Perhaps too well. My mum loves that song."

"Would you mind doing the guitar-y bit of that song on my acoustic?"

"Course not." he said and picked up my guitar. He also picked up a pick from the box on my bedside table. As he did so he looked at my photo. "Is that your mum?" he asked.

I walked over to the bedside table. "Yeah. I never knew her. She was killed in a car crash when I was one." I felt a bit emotional as I said this.

"Oh my God, mate, I'm so sorry."

"S'alright. You didn't know. Anyway." I still felt emotional but stopped myself from crying and grabbed two chairs and I sat by my keyboard facing the window, and he sat to my left. I moved my one freestanding microphone towards him, and adjusted the one on my keyboard. We quickly went over which parts we'd sing, and then started (I played violin on the parts where it was needed as well.). We basically alternated between verses, with me starting. And both sang the chorus.

And that was our first duet. We then dueted on Disney Girls, then my dad called us for dinner (he'd bought a KFC Boneless Banquet, because it was the only food we knew Lloyd liked.) By that time it was late and in the end his mum came and picked him up, but we organized my visit to his house tomorrow, as his garage is his music room.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, chapter 4! I do not own any of the songs or brands mentioned. The song mentioned with the posters is Monster by The Automatic. <strong>

**Please review! :-)  
><strong>


	5. 5 part 1-Band of Brothers

**Chapter 5 – Band of Brothers (part 1)**

**(I do not own the American TV series of the same name!)**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning feeling rather good about myself. I'd finally found someone who appreciated my music AND Astrid was beginning to notice me. Life was good.<p>

When I got to school, I walked into the playground and saw Lloyd stood talking to two of the guys from our music class yesterday, Lucas Marshall and Dylan Pierce. They're nice guys, funny. I'd never spoken to them before Lloyd got talking to them. They hadn't joined in with my torment at school; they'd just looked on and not really cared.

I walked over to the little group and Lloyd greeted me. "Hey, here's the main man!" he said and we did a little handshake we'd devised at my house the night before. It involves locking opposite hands and clicking your fingers one after the other. We didn't quite manage it. Again. "Needs work." I said and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Hiccup. Lloyd was just telling us about your musical talent." Lucas informed me.

"Yeah, he said you're amazing on violin!" Dylan added.

"Well, I try." I said. I wasn't used to compliments like this.

"He was amazing! AND his dad bought us KFC, which is always good." Lloyd added.

Lucas and Dylan were just about to say how jealous they were with smiles on their faces when the bell rang. We headed over towards the entrance to the school building, talking about music.

* * *

><p>It was year 11 assembly today, so we all filed into the hall and sat in our tutors. The hall wasn't silent, Fall Out Boy's Centuries was playing over the speakers (at least our head of year has a decent taste in music). Lucas and Dylan had to leave us at that point, as they're both in Fife (blue tie). Inverclyde sits at the back so my usual seat was the end seat next to the aisle right on the back row. I sat in it whilst singing under my breath to the song, and Lloyd sat next to me. He was just about to say something to me when Astrid and her friends walked into the hall. I watched as she made her way to her usual seat, third one in on the fourth row from the back. As she walked past me she noticed me looking at her and I turned my face away, embarrassed, but out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling as she walked away. Lloyd nudged me.<p>

"She likes you." he said, grinning.

"Shut up." I said and elbowed him again, with a smile.

He was just about to say something else when the bell went again for assembly to start. "Good morning year 11." came the booming voice of Mr Kelly, our head of year. And we all had to say, "Good morning, Mr Kelly" in unison. "Good." he said. "I hope you all had a great summer break, and also a good first day back yesterday. As you know, this is your last and most important year at Knightsbrook, and I will now hand over to Mrs Buchanan for this assembly. Please stand." he said and we all had to stand up for our headmistress as she briskly walked through the aisle, nodding good morning to those of us sat on the end. Ever since she turned up at the school at the end of last term, she'd made us all stand whenever she walked into assembly. She was dressed in a blue and green tartan jacket with a long black skirt and a white blouse. When she spoke, she had a very heavy Scottish accent, even heavier than my dad. Her frizzy black hair was already coming out of its ponytail, and she looked at us through heavy black-rimmed glasses.

When she got to the front she said, "Be seated." And we all had to sit down again. Stupid, if you ask me. Making us stand for five seconds while she walked through the middle.

The rest of the assembly was pretty boring, just Mrs Buchanan going on about how our year were her guinea pigs, we had to get the best GCSE results possible to make the school look as good as it did two years ago. (She had been brought in to increase the school's reputation after the last inspection resulted in a negative report.) When she _finally _finished and Mr Kelly dismissed us, Lloyd and I quickly got up to beat the rush of students going towards the back of the hall and headed to English. As we walked, Lloyd turned to me and said, "She's mad as a box of frogs, that headteacher."

I laughed, "Yep. She only came in last term. She's nuts." I said as I drew a circle in the air next to my temple, which indicates that the person in question is crazy.

"She's like a mix of Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney* with her own weird fashion sense." Lloyd remarked, looking over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't behind him.

I laughed. Then Lucas and Dylan rejoined us and we filed into our first class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty good, actually. Snotlout and his mates went most of the day just glaring and me and my new circle of friends, and when he did try to hit me, the weirdest thing happened. Astrid <em>defended<em> me! I know! First she smiles at me _twice, _then she defends me from Snotlout. It happened like this:

It was lunchtime; and having just eaten our pizza and chips, Lloyd, Dylan, Lucas and I were stood outside leaning against the wall talking about various things; it went from rock bands to football to food and back to football. I hadn't even needed to go to the music room! Then I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. Snotlout dragged me away from the wall and said, "I've had just about enough of this, Fishbone. You're not supposed to have friends." he snarled into my ear. The guys were just about to react when a female voice said, "Leave him alone, Snotlout."

Snotlout let go of my shirt in surprise. "Astrid! I..." he was one of the many guys after Astrid, and so he stuttered whenever she confronted him.

"Leave off, Snotlout. I don't care what your excuse is, you have no right to bully anyone, especially Hiccup, who's had hell from you for the last four years. Now you leave him alone, alright? Or you'll have me to deal with." she said. I was dumbfounded. She knew I existed! And not only that, but she said my name! I felt a bit light-headed.

Snotlout said nothing. Nobody spoke back to Astrid. He had a crush on her, but was also terrified of her. He just walked off back to his smirking mates on the other side of the playground. Then Astrid walked over to me, brushing her hands as she glared after Snotlout. "Are you okay?" she said to me.

I didn't know what to say. "Yes...I think." I managed to say.

"Good. If he gives you any more grief, you tell me, okay?" she said.

All I could do was nod, and she smiled and walked back over to her friends, who were smiling and who patted her on the back as they walked away. I stared after them. Lloyd broke me out of my trance by a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Looks like your luck's changing, mate." he grinned cheekily.

"Shut up!" I said again, and punched his arm jokingly.

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful tomboy-punk in the school, and she just defended you!" Dylan added.

"She knows I exist..." I muttered.

"Aww, the unrequited love may be becoming requited!" Lucas said and all three of them cracked up. Lloyd had obviously informed them of my crush on Astrid. I turned and glared at them, then smiled. "My luck's changing..." I said as I turned my head to look at Astrid, stood at the other side of the playground, talking to her friends.

* * *

><p>After the last lesson, which was science (biology to be exact) Lloyd and I waited outside the school, and instead of being shoved onto the floor by Snotlout he just gave me an evil glare as he walked away. Oh well, I was in too much of a good mood to care. Then a shiny black Saab convertible pulled up in front of us. Lloyd's mum (I noticed for the first time how much Lloyd looked like his mum. He had her long blonde hair, her eyes and her face shape) called out to us. We crossed to the car which had its roof down, and as we got in I introduced myself to Lloyds mum. "Hi, Mrs Connors. I'm Hiccup, we met briefly yesterday."<p>

"Yes, we did. It's nice to see you again. I'm happy that my Lloyd's made a friend so early on." she said as the car pulled away. I saw everyone still in the playground staring after us. "Nice car, Mrs Connors." I said.

"Thank you, Hiccup. She's my pride and joy. And please, call me Emma."

I turned to Lloyd for an explanation of why his mum had just referred to her car as 'she'. "Mum calls her car Storm. Don't ask." he said.

"I think that's cool." I said. Emma turned to me and said, "Thank you. Lloyd thinks it's weird."

"It is, mum!" Lloyd protested.

Emma just shook her head and turned up the car stereo. Bring Me to Life by Evanescence started up and she sang along at the chorus.

"_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become."_

I nodded my approval. "Now I see where you get your voice from, Lloyd."

"Such a nice boy. Why can't you be more like that, Lloyd?" Emma asked her son without turning round.

"Mum!"

"Oh look, we're here." she said before she had to come up with something else. The car pulled up on a driveway in front of a large, posh-looking detached house. I stared. Lloyd flicked the side of my head and said, "Well get out of the car then!" with a smile on his face.

*Harry Potter reference!

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd better end this there otherwise it will be a very long chapter! Part 2 will be out ASAP. I do not own any songs or characters from other movies mentioned! Please review! :-)<strong>


	6. 5 part 2-Band of Brothers

**Chapter 5 – Band of Brothers (part 2)**

**(Again I do not own the American TV series of the same name!)**

* * *

><p>I picked up my school bag and got out of the car. I gazed up at the house as I walked towards it. It was two storeys, but it looked so much more posh than my house. The front door was white and had the house number on the front in a gold-painted metal. It was surrounded by a wooden grid fixed to the wall around which ivy curled. The living room window to the left was a huge bay window, and had panes on all sides. To the right was the garage, where I assumed Lloyd had set up his music room.<p>

When his mum opened the front door, it opened into a hallway. It was painted cream, like ours, and the floor was a carpet in a slightly darker cream shade. Emma made us take our shoes off before we went anywhere, so we did as much then Lloyd gave me a quick tour of the house, which he explained they had only moved into a week ago.

The living room was long and painted lilac. The carpet was the same as the hallway and there was a cream leather corner sofa at the far end and a normal sofa at the end closest to the window. There was a large, glossy 50" flat screen TV on the wall, underneath which were three slots in the wall. The top one held a YouView* box, the middle one held a Wii and a Wii U, and the bottom one held an Xbox One. Lloyd told me himself, his dad and his brother had monthly gaming marathons, but were yet to have one in this house. There was an oak wood coffee table in front of the normal sofa, on which was a neat pile of magazines and four coasters, and underneath it was a fluffy purple rug. Both sofas were decorated with cushions in varying shades of purple. I also noticed that right in the corner of the corner sofa, a ginger and white cat was curled up. I crossed over and sat next to the cat. I love cats; I have one myself, but we rarely see him. I stroked the cat's soft fur gently and it raised its head to look at me. It tipped its head to one side and acknowledged me, then started purring as I continued to stroke its back and under its chin. Lloyd laughed. "That's Ted. He loves attention."

"I can see. He's lovely." I said truthfully, as I stroked Ted under his chin. He seemed to like that a lot.

"You seem really good with cats, do you have one?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I do. We never see him, but he's black and he's called Toothless. When we bought him he literally had no teeth and he still doesn't."

"Your family really does like strange names! Anyway, on with the tour..." Lloyd said and I got up and followed him out of the room. Ted stared after me as if to say, "Don't leave!"

So then we walked back out of the living room, across to the kitchen. It again was long, with a worktop in the middle as well as running along the back wall and round the corner where it stopped by the door. A breakfast bar stuck out from the worktop at the far end, and on the walls were tons of white cupboards. The wall between the cupboards and the worktop was black and white tiles, but the other walls were turquoise. And the fridge was HUGE. It was one of those big black shiny things with an ice-maker on the freezer door. Out of it Lloyd took two cans of Coke, much like I had the previous day.

Round the corner from the kitchen was the dining room, and then we walked back out into the hallway and up the spiral, yes you heard me, spiral staircase up to the first floor. Lloyd's room was opposite the stairs, and to the right of his room was his brother Neil's room and then at the end was the bathroom which they had to share. To the left of Lloyd's room was his dad's study, and then at the end of the hallway was his parent's room. He opened the door to his room and I stared around. It was painted orange (the colour of Dundee United), on the far wall was posters of Dundee United, and on the opposite wall were posters depicting bands I recognized; Guns N Roses, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Foo Fighters and many more. In the bottom corner of the far wall was the wardrobe which was covered in yet more Dundee United posters, and I noticed he had a league tracker too! They were currently third in the Premier League (Damn. Rangers need to up their game. Seriously). His bed was in the centre of the room, and, like mine, had a football bedspread. His bedroom window was behind the bed, opening to a view of the streets beyond. Finally there was a desk next to the wardrobe. He then closed the door and headed back down the stairs. "You ain't seen nothing yet." he said.

We went back downstairs and out of the front door. Lloyd unlocked the red garage and opened it to reveal my ultimate paradise. Decorating every wall were posters of various rock bands, some were even SIGNED. Leaning against the back wall was a drum kit, and a large one at that. In the corner of the garage were a few chairs stacked on top of each other. Leaning against the wall right of that were an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar and a bass guitar, along with two amps. Three Marshall speakers were lined against the wall opposite, and there was a set of shelves that held tuners, boxes of picks, microphones and collapsible microphone stands. I walked straight over to the guitars, and picked up each one in turn. The acoustic was, like mine, a Sigma. The electric guitar was exactly as Lloyd had described; a red and black custom Fender electric guitar (and by custom I mean it had his name on it and everything). I picked it up and put the strap over my shoulders. I held it in my hands and said, "Mate, this guitar is truly awesome."

"Cheers. My parents had it custom made for my birthday last year."

"You must have a lot of money."

"I guess so. Dad heads up some bank, and mum is his PA."

"Woah." Was all I could think of to say as I gingerly put the beautiful guitar down and picked up the black and white (Fender) bass. "Who's is this?" I asked.

"Oh, me and Neil often jam together; he drums and sometimes his mate Dan comes over and plays bass."

"Cool." I said and then noticed something. In the corner of the garage near the door, tucked away, were my acoustic and electric guitars, plus my amp. I walked over. "How...?" I asked.

"Oh, your dad came over earlier and dropped your stuff off. He figured you'd be needing it." Lloyd said in reply to my dumbstruck question.

I looked towards the sky and said, "Thank you dad, you're the best!" and Lloyd laughed. Just as he was about to say something else, we heard the rumble of a motorbike outside the garage. "That will be Neil back from college." Lloyd stated and we turned around to find, sure enough, a green and black Kawasaki Ninja was parked on the driveway, and the man sat on it took his matching helmet off. He basically looked like an older version of Lloyd. He shook his hair out of his eyes and then removed his biker leather jacket. He looked up and saw Lloyd and myself. Then he said, as he was walking over, "So you're the famous multi-talented musician my brother's been going on about." and held out his hand. "It's Hiccup, right?" he said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm Neil, Lloyd's older brother. But I'm sure you already knew that." he said.

"Totally." I said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile.

"Neil's studying a BTEC in Music Production at college." Lloyd explained.

"Cool." I said, and we headed back into the garage.

Neil picked up two chairs from the stack in the corner; one for himself and one for Lloyd. "So, before we do anything else, I want to hear your skills on this beautiful specimen of guitar right here." he said and picked up my electric guitar and gave it to me. I walked and grabbed a pick from the box on a shelf and said, "Do you mind if I tune it first?"

"Not at all." he said, and himself and Lloyd sat on the chairs. I picked up a tuner from the shelf. I plugged it into my guitar and played a few scales and chords until the needle stopped bang in the middle.

When I was ready I plugged my guitar into my amp and said, "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything you like."

"The whole song?"

"Will you need vocals?" Lloyd said. "I happen to be very talented at singing out of tune like most rock singers."

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I said. "Do you know Back in Black by AC/DC?"

Lloyd stared at me. "Do I know Back in Black? _Do I know Back in Black?_ Are you mad? Of course I know it, it's an amazing song!"

I laughed, "Just asking. It was the first song I learned to play on this guitar. I'll be playing it."

"Good choice, my friend. I'll have mine ready in case you need backing." Lloyd said and picked up his guitar, put it over his shoulders and plugged it into the amp. "It's already in tune." he said. "I made sure of that."

I smiled then stood in front of a microphone I'd set up and began to play. (I ignored the first five seconds of the song)

* * *

><p><span>Astrid POV<span>

I stood at the school gates, staring after the flash black convertible Saab that had just driven away, carrying Lloyd and Hiccup with it. I wanted to know where it was going. I assumed it was going to Lloyd's house, but I was just interested. My friends Madelyn McDowell and Karina Mitchell were stood next to me, utterly dumbstruck. "Wow...so not only is Lloyd the best looking guy in the school, his mum has the most amazing car..." Karina said in a rather dreamy voice.

I whipped around. "Lloyd? Are you serious, K?"

"What's wrong with Lloyd, Astrid?" Madelyn asked me. "He's so gorgeous..." she went into the same tone of voice as Karina.

I rolled my eyes. "Eh, not my type."

"Nobody's your type, Astrid! But then again..." Madelyn smiled cheekily and I instantly knew what she was about to say.

"Don't. You. Dare." I snarled. She was about to refer to lunchtime today when I'd stopped Snotlout from beating Hiccup up again. Now both of them think I have a crush on him.

"What?" Madelyn said innocently, and then said, "Well, I guess I'd better get home. Coming, Astrid?"

"Nah, I'm taking the long way home today." I said and started walking the same direction the car went.

"Um, Astrid, you live this way." Karina called after me.

"I said I was going the long way round, genius."

"There's a long way round?"

"Yep." I lied. There was no way to get to my house this way; I wanted to follow the car.

"I never knew-" Karina started but I shut her up.

"There is. I just never told you about it."

"Okaaay..." she said suspiciously but then she shrugged and said, "See you tomorrow then. For our shopping trip!"

"Yeah, see you." I said, with no enthusiasm. (I had been forced on a girly shopping trip. Oh well, at least I could drag them into Rebel, my favourite punk clothes shop.) Then she and Madelyn walked off in the opposite direction. I walked in the direction of the car.

I speed walked until I saw the shiny black Saab convertible waiting in a queue at some traffic lights. I quickly put my headphones in and leaned against a wall so I looked inconspicuous, but they didn't notice me. (I was surprised actually, because there's rarely a time where Hiccup _doesn't_ notice me. His crush on me is so obvious.) While I was waiting, I half listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing on my phone, which was The Pretender by Foo Fighters:

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one<br>Of your plays,  
>You're the pretender,<br>What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

The other half of me thought about lunchtime today. There was a reason I had saved Hiccup. Ever since I had heard his beautiful singing voice and his talent for music about three years ago (I sit on the windowsill against the wall and close my curtains, and listen to him) I had seen past whatever other people see him as, which is a dork that is not worth listening to, and had developed a crush on him. The girls were right, I just haven't admitted it to them yet. As he had got older, he'd actually gotten better looking, so that helped.

My thoughts were interrupted both by the change of song on my phone (Another Foo Fighters, called All My Life), and the fact the light had gone green and the car was moving forward. I started walking after it, and then saw it turn a corner, and then park in front of a large house in the poshest street in Glasgow. Great. So Lloyd was the new rich kid at Knightsbrook. The girls could not know about this. I'd never hear the end of it.

I quickly stood just out of sight at the street sign, and watched the two boys get out of the car and go inside the house. I leaned against the street sign and waited. I had heard Lloyd saying in English about how he had a music room in his garage. So I wanted to see said music room.

After about fifteen minutes (the song on my phone was now, for some reason, The Boys Are Back from High School Musical 3. What? I love it.) Lloyd and Hiccup came out of the front door again, and as Lloyd unlocked his garage, I saw Hiccup look what I thought was my way and flick his hair out of his eyes. My heart fluttered. Oh my God, Astrid, get a grip!

My song changed again, to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, and I watched as they entered the open garage. I couldn't quite see what was in the garage, but then, over my music, I heard the familiar sound of a motorbike (my dad has a Harley. And it's not brand new.). But this didn't sound like a Harley Davidson. It was smoother. So I lifted my head and I saw a brand-new green and black Kawasaki Ninja coming down the road. It was a beautiful bike, I'll admit, but I was willing to bet that the person riding it was Lloyd's older brother. Who else could afford a bike like that? I turned my music up (the song changed to The Automatic's That's What She Said) and looked inconspicuous. I don't even think he noticed. Thank God. I was right, I saw the bike park up outside the house and an older version of Lloyd get off of it. He introduced himself to Hiccup and then they closed the garage door. I turned my music off and seized my chance.

I dashed across the road, checking around me for cars _as _I ran across. (I know you shouldn't do that, but this was a dire situation.) I was also checking for people. People would think I was weird. Nobody was around. When I got to the now shut garage, I put my ear to the door and listened. I heard talking, and then I heard an electric guitar start to play AC/DC's Back in Black, one of my all-time favourite songs. Then I realized something. Was this Hiccup playing? I ran to the keyhole and looked through, and sure enough, there he was, stood there (still wearing his school uniform) in front of a mic on a stand, with his black and white Fender in hand. His blazer was off, like he meant business. Then Lloyd started singing:

_Back in black I hit the sack  
>I been too long I'm glad to be back<br>Yes I am  
>Let loose from the noose<br>That's kept me hanging about  
>I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high<br>Forget the hearse cause I'll never die  
>I got nine lives cat's eyes<br>Using every one of them and runnin' wild_

_Cause I'm back  
>Yes I'm back well I'm back<br>Yes I'm back  
>Well I'm back back<br>Well I'm back in black  
>Yes I'm back in black<em>

_Back in the back of a Cadillac  
>Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack<br>Yes I am  
>In a bang with the gang<br>They gotta catch me if they want me to hang  
>Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack<br>Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
>So look at me now I'm just makin' my play<br>Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way  
>Cause I'm back<br>Yes I'm back  
>Well I'm back<br>Yes I'm back  
>Well I'm back back<br>Well I'm back in black  
>Yes I'm back in black<em>

At this point Lloyd started playing back up and Hiccup was playing the more difficult part over the top. It was AMAZING. Then Lloyd sang again.

_Well I'm back yes I'm back_  
><em>Well I'm back yes I'm back<em>  
><em>Well I'm back back<em>  
><em>Well I'm back in black<em>  
><em>Yes I'm back in black<em>

Then came my favourite part of the song. Hiccup was playing the fastest part of the song and he was so talented! I was utterly dumbstruck. I mean I knew he was good but not this good. He was properly getting into the song as well, like a proper musician. WOW.

_Well I'm back back_  
><em>Well I'm back back<em>  
><em>Back back<em>  
><em>Back in black<em>  
><em>Yes I'm back in black<em>

_Outta sight_

The final part of the song was played brilliantly by the two of them and then when they finished I slid down the brick wall next to the garage, sat on the floor and breathed. Wow again. I was SO impressed.

* * *

><p><span>Hiccup POV<span>

We finished the song and then looked at Neil. He nodded his approval. "I like you, you have talent." he said, in a very judge-like voice.

"Since when were you an X-Factor judge?" Lloyd asked his brother.

"I'm _better _than your average X-Factor judge. Can any of them drum?" Neil said with a smile.

"Point taken." Lloyd said then nodded to his brother to carry on.

"As I was saying, that was some serious guitar playing there, mate. You even mastered the fastest part of the song! How old are you, fifteen?"

"Yep." I said.

"How long did it take you to learn that song?"

"About a year." I said truthfully.

"Whaaaat? You spent a year learning one song? That's dedication, right there. Now we'll see how you do with the drums in the back." he said and got up and took his chair with him and sat behind his drum kit. He picked up his drum sticks from a shelf and spun them in his hands then drummed the intro to the song. Lloyd and I came in after 5 seconds then we played the whole song again. With Lloyd doing vocals, of course. He was right, he _is _pretty good at the whole out-of-tune singing thing. I must admit, I loved playing the song with other people. It was an amazing experience.

After that we played Centuries, which is another favourite of the Connors brothers. Then Lloyd introduced me to a band called 5 Seconds of Summer. I mean, I'd heard of them, I just hadn't listened to them. They were alright, for a band that teenage girls like (but then I can't say much, I like One Direction). The song Social Casualty by 5 Seconds of Summer was like the story of my life! (Sorry, One Direction pun!) Lloyd gave me the music for the songs I liked, so I could go away and learn them, and then the last song we played before dinner was Monster by The Automatic. I have to say, that is one of my all-time favourite songs to play. And it was awesome playing the song with the guys. I could sing this one!

We decided to call our new band The Night and the Fury. Don't ask why, I thought of it and the guys thought it was a cool name. We also decided to meet for band practice every Friday. After dinner, which was Lloyd's mum's lasagne with garlic bread, which was delicious by the way, we just talked music and confused Lloyd's parents! I went home at about half nine. BEST. DAY. EVER.

*For those of you who don't know, it's one of those on-demand TV box set things

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry if the chapter's too long! And by the way, I am <strong>_**not**_** making Astrid sound like a stalker. Just saying. And also, if you have any ideas for songs that The Night and the Fury, or even just Hiccup and Lloyd, could cover, please put your suggestions in the reviews! I am happy to take your ideas! I can't think of every song I use! Astrid's playlist was based on my own that I was listening to as I wrote! Finally , one you'll have to try and imagine Back in Black without the drums, if you've never heard it, I highly suggest you listen to it, and two I do not own any of the brands, bands, teams or songs mentioned in this chapter.  
><strong>


	7. 6-The Music Project

**Chapter 6 – The Music Project**

**Hey again people! I received 2 song suggestions since the last chapter. 2! Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that! I'll set a target; at least 8 song suggestions between now and the next chapter? :-)**

**Also, I'm pretty sure the music project is nothing like you would normally get in schools, but oh well!**

**The first song was suggested by Reader103, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My life has got significantly better since that first band practice. I've begun to learn the 5 Seconds of Summer songs that Lloyd had given me; Don't Stop, Heartbreak Girl, Social Casualty, Amnesia, Kiss Me Kiss Me and Voodoo Doll. My weekend was the best it had ever been.<p>

Yesterday (Monday) wasn't too bad, I felt that I knew what I was doing in lessons and I had people to talk to. Even Astrid came over to us at lunch in the playground and started talking to me. We've progressed to friends! We talked about our shared love of rock music, and I could see her friends Madelyn and Karina stood over on the other side of the playground staring. Astrid noticed this and told me to ignore them, they were just jealous.

* * *

><p>Then today came. My first two lessons, English and Media Studies, went pretty well. Media's great because it's more laid back, and I find it super easy! And Lloyd's in my class. Our teacher, Miss Caldwell, is hilarious so she makes the lessons easier to cope with. Then after break, we had our first real music lesson. The other two back on the first day were to get us back used to it. That was good for me, because I could just sit and play whatever songs I wanted.<p>

Anyway, we filed into the music room, and we all sat at our rows. Miss O'Brien was stood at the front and she was holding a pile of paper in her hand. She walked around the class, handing out said paper. It was a summary of our first year 11 project. As she finished handing them out she said, "Right, guys, this is your first real lesson. The project in front of you is worth 30% of your final grade. If you could read it as I do, please." And she read through the criteria. The project was about a personal experience. So we had to do a project on a song that was personal to at least one person in the group. We had to research the meaning of the song, then prepare a performance of it. Working in groups of at least 3. But we had time to plan the covers so they were perfect and unique. Then we had to write an essay explaining our choices. I instantly glanced at Lloyd, Lucas and Dylan, who all nodded.

When Miss had finished explaining, we got into our little group of four, and headed outside into the corridor, where there was a large space outside the music room. Miss had allowed us to use our phones to find our songs, so we sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and I got my phone out (a blue Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini) and plugged the headphones in. I unlocked my phone, clicked onto my music player, and scrolled through my list of 185 songs, looking for a particular song. The guys just watched me, perplexed. I finally found the song I was looking for and pressed play. I turned the volume right up so they could all hear it through the headphones. The chorus goes something like this:

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>Cos all the cool kids they seem to fit in<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

Me and the guys exchanged glances and they all nodded. "This fits you so well. I can't think of a better song." Lloyd stated and the other two nodded.

"That was quick." I said and laughed. We headed back into the classroom to pitch our idea to Miss and she said that it was a good song choice, and that we could have the studio to practice in. I took the key from her and we headed to the back of the music room, walking past other groups who were still deliberating which song to do. I unlocked the studio door and we walked inside.

* * *

><p>The studio was a medium space with white walls and a wooden floor, with every musical instrument you can possibly imagine leaning against the walls. I walked over to the right hand wall and indicated two Yamaha electric guitars (Yamaha's are pretty good, I used to have one before I got my Fender). One was black with a white pickguard and the other vice versa. "Lloyd and I will take these in the final thing, what do you guys play?" I asked Lucas and Dylan.<p>

"Well Dylan's a keen drummer, and I'll play the acoustic, but can we listen to the song through again?" Lucas replied to my question with another.

"Lloyd, can you play this song?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, course. We'll have to have an audio of the drums in the background though." Lloyd said and we set up. I took an acoustic and sat on a chair, Lloyd stood next to me with the white and black electric (both tuned), with a mic in front of me. We got the guys to turn up the audio of the drums on a laptop, and then we played the song. (I sang the whole thing on my own.)**  
><strong>

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
>And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.<br>Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
>Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.<br>__And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
>Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.<br>They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
>In the fast lane, living life without knowing.<br>__And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids,<br>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."<em>

[Instrumental]

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
><em>_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids,<br>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."<em>

_Like the cool kids_

When we finished we high-fived and the guys stared at us in disbelief. We also noticed that the whole music class was crowded around the window in the door staring and then after a few dumbfounded seconds they started applauding and cheering. Miss O'Brien walked in and said, "Boys, that was brilliant. You just need these two" she indicated Lucas and Dylan, "to play on the record and I reckon that will be an A grade cover."

"Thanks Miss." Lloyd and I said simultaneously and she said, "Right, another group needs a turn in here, so if you could clear out?"

"Sure." Lloyd said and we all filed out of the room, and as we did the rest of the class clapped us on the back and said things like, "I love that song!" and "You're awesome, where did you learn to play like that?" and to that I answered for both Lloyd and myself. "Practice."

We headed back to our seats, leaving everyone staring after us. "I reckon we could learn that song, right Dylan?" Lucas looked at his mate.

"Yeah, I reckon so." Dylan said with a smile, and for the rest of the lesson we discussed who would sing and play which parts, and chilled out.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime was interesting, to say the least. The guys and I grabbed lunch, which was meatballs and pasta with cheese, and we ate our lunch without anyone bothering us. But then when we headed outside into the main playground, talking about the music lesson we'd just had, we were met with Snotlout and his mates stood there waiting for us.<p>

"Heard you singing today, Fishbone." Snotlout stated (he does Drama, and the drama room is next to the music room).

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah. I don't know why you think you're so good." Snotlout sneered, his mates stayed quiet, they knew better than to speak when Snotlout was.

"Ignore him, Hiccup." Lloyd said in a warning tone. But I'd had enough of Snotlout. I'd endured him beating me up and calling me names for four years, and had I stood up for myself? No. So I did something I thought I'd never have the guts to do. I sang.

_Everybody's always talking at me,  
>Everybody's trying to get in my head<br>I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
>I need to count on myself instead<em>

Although the song is from High School Musical 2, the guys knew it and sang in the background. Snotlout smirked. "High School Musical? Really, Fishbone?" I ignored him and we carried on.

_[Did you ever] Lose yourself to get what you want?  
>[Did you ever] Get on a ride then wanna get off?<br>[Did you ever] Push away the ones you shoulda held close,  
>Did you ever let go, did you ever not know,<em>

I pushed past Snotlout and his mates and walked away backwards as I faced my increasing dumbstruck audience. The guys followed me by the side.

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am,  
>I'll give it all I got, that is my plan,<br>Will I find what I lost, you know you can  
>Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,<br>[Bet on me]  
>I wanna make it right, that is the way,<br>To turn my life around, today is the day,  
>Am I the type of guy who means what I say?<br>Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

For my next bit I got onto the wall that runs along the outside of the playground separating it from the main building and started walking across it, although I'd probably get detention for it (I didn't, no teachers saw it. They were all either in the staff room or supervising chill out rooms inside. Or so I thought.) I saw Astrid and her friends stood staring among the increasing crowd.

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
>Should I question every move I make?<br>The thought I've lost, my heart is breaking,  
>I don't wanna make the same mistake.<em>

The guys appeared by the side of the wall and walked alongside it as they sang in the background again. I looked right at my audience as I sang.

_[Did you ever] Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
>[Did you ever] Blame the world but never blame you?<br>[I will never] Try to live a lie again  
>I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way.<em>

I jumped off the wall and walked back towards the crowd with a rhythm, taking inspiration from Troy Bolton/Zac Efron himself. (Before you laugh, I had to watch HSM 2 with my younger cousin about a thousand times.)

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am, [Who I am]  
>I'll give it all I got, that is my plan, [That's my plan]<br>Will I find what I lost, you know you can [You know you can]  
>Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, [Bet on me]<br>I wanna make it right, that is the way,  
>To turn my life around, today is the day,<br>Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
>Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,<em>

I stopped for the next bit and looked at the floor, all dramatic.

_Oh, hold up  
>Give me room to think<br>Bring it on down  
>Gotta work on my swing <em>(As I said this I took someone's hockey stick they had put on the floor and swung it through the air before tossing it lightly back to the ground.)  
><em>Gotta do my own thing<br>Hold up_

Then I walked over to where Astrid was and with my new found confidence put my hand on her face and gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes as I sang,

_It's no good at all,  
>To see yourself, and not recognize your face.<em>

She stared as I then walked away from her, into a space and looked up to the heavens, before looking back at my audience.

_Out on my own,  
>It's such a scary place,<br>The answers are all inside of me,  
>All I gotta do,<br>Is believe._

As my singing sped up, I continued to channel Troy Bolton/Zac Efron.

_I'm not gonna stop,  
>Not gonna stop till I get my shot,<br>That's who I am, that is my plan,  
>Will I end up on top you can<br>Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
>You can b<em>_et on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
>[Bet on me]<br>I wanna make it right, that is the way,  
>To turn my life around, today is the day,<br>Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
>Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,<em>

_You can bet on me._

Right on cue the bell went and I put my arm into the air, clicked my fingers once, picked up my bag from the floor and walked away to lesson, the guys following me. I left Snotlout, his mates, Astrid, her friends and half the school staring after me.

"That's one way to deal with Snotlout. And all your other haters." Lloyd said and I laughed as we walked back over to music.

* * *

><p>When we got back to music Miss O'Brien looked at me. "Nice singing, Hiccup." With a smile.<p>

I blushed and the guys laughed. "You saw?"

She smiled and nodded. "The whole thing. From my window." She indicated the window looking out onto the now empty playground that had just been my stage. "The wall thing was a bit dangerous, but I didn't want to ruin your performance." she continued. Then she turned to the guys. "You three make good backing singers."

"Thanks Miss." they said at the same time and she walked away to start the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that, I was watching a video on YouTube by Last Frostie (it's literally called Hiccup – Bet On It. It's totally his song!) when I got the inspiration for the Bet On It sequence. You should check it out. <strong>

**Songs used: Cool Kids by Echosmith (suggested by Reader103), and Bet On It from High School Musical 2 by Zac Efron. I do not own either song.  
><strong>

**Please review and an update will be along as soon as poss!**


	8. 7-Painful Memories&Girl at the Road Sign

**Chapter 7 – Painful Memories and the Girl at the Road Sign**

**Hey again everyone, thank you so much for all of your reviews and song suggestions! See the list on my profile for the order they will be used.**

**The song in this chapter was suggested by TigerLily the Wild; sorry I didn't use it first! Please forgive me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by with ease, with everyone seeming impressed with my little performance on the Tuesday lunchtime. Even Snotlout left me alone, which was a first. But I'm assuming he's waiting for his chance to make my life absolute hell, even more than he has already. But I'll enjoy the peace while it lasts. In fact, I have a quick little anecdote before I go onto today.<p>

When we came out of our final lesson on the Tuesday, I was walking to the front gates with the guys when Astrid came running over. "Hey, Hiccup, that song at lunchtime was amazing!" she said, "I totally admire you for that, I would never have had the guts." And with that she kissed my cheek and then walked away with her friends, waving. "See you tomorrow!" with a cheerful smile. I waved back in a daze and blushed violently. The guys cracked up. "Aww, someone's luck has changed!" Lloyd said and I elbowed him again.

* * *

><p>Anyway, I haven't had time to write these past two days because I've been so busy with homework and revision for the Christmas mock exams in English and Maths. But I <em>have<em> to write about band practice today.

Lloyd and I had again been picked up and brought to his house and we were just chilling in his lounge waiting for Neil to get back from college, with two cans of 7Up (they ran out of Coke) and a bowl of Doritos (a mix of Tangy Cheese and Chilli Heatwave, cos we both hate Cool Original). Lloyd had already tried unsuccessfully to get me into gaming. He had gone onto his Xbox and introduced me to (well I'd heard of them, I'd just never been interested in playing them) Minecraft, Terraria and Trials Fusion. He gave up in the end, vowing to one day convert me to gaming. We literally just sat on the sofa, eating Doritos and sipping 7Up. And chatting. The subject changed when I moved my left leg slightly, causing my trouser leg to ride up a little, revealing the metal of my prosthetic. "Oh yeah, you never told me how you lost your leg." he remembered.

"It's a long story." I said, glancing at my leg and moving the trouser leg back again.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." he said, realizing that it was a personal matter.

"No, it's okay. I would have told you at some point anyway." I said. "It all started..."

As I explained to Lloyd (who said nothing until I was finished), I had a flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback start]<strong>

My dad and I were driving to our summer holiday destination in the Lake District, North England. I was fourteen. My dad was driving his first 4x4, a little Toyota Land Cruiser. We were having a conversation about Rangers, but then my dad spotted something up ahead. Someone was reversing a HUGE Mitsubishi out of a garage. We were going at about 50mph (about 80 km/h). So, naturally, my dad tried to stop but the brake pedal got stuck and we careered towards the reversing car. Then, swearing his head off, my dad tried to swerve out of the way, but then the steering wheel got stuck and before we could avoid it we slammed straight into the back of the Mitsubishi.

I remember the front of our Land Cruiser literally folding like an accordion, and the windscreen was smashed in. My dad's head was flung forward, smashing into the dashboard and knocking him out. I cried out, my left leg was stuck between the now crushed dashboard and the seat, and I unsuccessfully tried to pull it out, feeling only pain beyond any pain I'd ever felt before. I screamed for my dad, but he didn't respond. I tried once again to pull my leg out, but as I did I hit my head hard on the window next to me and everything went black...

I woke up four days later in hospital, feeling groggy and disorientated. My dad was at my bedside, his head had a large purple bruise and a deep dried-up cut on the front of the forehead. I looked down and noticed that my dad's hand was gripping my own, and when I woke he broke down into tears of relief. "Hiccup! Oh God, I thought I'd lost you..." he said, burying his head into the bedclothes and gripping my hand tighter. I slowly turned my head, in much pain, to face him. "Hey, dad, it's okay. I'm alive." I didn't even attempt to sit up.

Then my dad looked up at me, his face streaked with tears. "Son, I'm going to tell you something that you're probably not going to like..." his expression was serious.

"Okay..." I said, wondering what it could possibly be.

"Listen. When they rescued us from the car, they brought us straight here. I was out for a couple of days with concussion. When I woke up, I demanded to see you. I was forced to stay in my bed for another day to make sure I was fully recovered, which was hell by the way, and then when I came to see you today, the nurse told me something I still haven't recovered from."

"What is it?" I asked, wanting him to get to the point.

"You're not going to like this..."

"Dad, just tell me." I said, I was getting impatient now.

"When they brought you back, your left leg from halfway down your shin to your foot was utterly mangled from where you'd obviously tried to pull it free. It was bleeding badly and they said you wouldn't be able to walk on it. So they had to amputate."

"THEY WHAT?" I yelled, I was in utter shock.

"Sssh, keep your voice down. I know it's a shock. Yes. They had to cut your leg off."

"While you were still out?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, son." he said solemnly.

I lifted the sheet on the bed to reveal my left leg ending in a bandaged stump around the middle of my shin. "Dad, I can still feel it!" I said, and that's when I broke down.

"I know. They said that would happen. It's called phantom pain, and it's totally normal."

Dad's words provided no comfort whatsoever; I just continued to sob into the pillow. Part of my leg was gone? It was very hard to comprehend. It was hard to comprehend that while I was out and having a really nice dream, they had cut my leg off. The dream I had had suddenly lost its niceness and whenever I thought about it, I ended up thinking about my mangled bloody leg being cut off with serrated scalpels, blood everywhere. I'm not the best when it comes to blood, so the thought of it was rather distressing. I knew that they didn't use weapons of torture to amputate, but I still sobbed in distress into the pillow. My dad sat there in silence, still holding my hand and stroking it in a comforting way.

When I finally looked back up, my face stained with tears and my hair all over the place, my dad looked at me. "It's the worst thing for me as a father, seeing you like this. Knowing it was my fault." he said.

"What?" How was it his fault? The guy had reversed out when he shouldn't have.

"I should've seen the car reversing quicker. I could've done something to stop the car. It's my fault you lost your leg."

Now it was my turn to be comforting. "Dad, you couldn't have stopped in time. The car was playing up."

"I guess so. Anyway, they said something else to me."

"What?"

"When you're fully recovered, or as recovered as you can be with a quarter of your leg missing, they're going to have to take measurements for a prosthetic leg. And before you refuse, because I know you, Hiccup, you're stubborn, bear in mind that if you refuse then you will never walk again."

His words eradicated any thought I'd had about refusal. I wanted to walk again. Then a nurse appeared at the other side of my bed. She explained the process. They'd keep me in for another couple of days so I was completely recovered, then I'd have to go home for a few weeks so the wound was healed and swelling had gone down. After that they'd bring me back in for measurements, and then the leg would take a few days to make. Then when it was made I'd come back for a fitting and then I'd spend about two to three months learning to walk again. Oh yeah, and it would cost my dad over one and a half grand.

**[Flashback end]**

"I spent the next two and a half months learning to walk again. It was hell." I said.

"I bet it was. Learning to walk at the age of fourteen. Mate, I'm so sorry, I should never have asked." Lloyd seemed guilty.

"Nah, s'alright. You would've found out some when anyway." I replied, then we heard Neil's bike outside the house. We abandoned our refreshments and headed outside. As I flicked my fringe out of my eyes I saw a female figure leaning against the road sign at the entrance to the street. She had a long platinum blonde braid and was in a Knightsbrook School uniform. I could just see black earphones in her ears. Astrid? No. It couldn't possibly be Astrid. She didn't know where Lloyd lived. Yet it looked particularly like her. I turned to Neil. "Hey, Neil, did you see the girl stood at the road sign?"

"Yeah. She was there last week as well."

"Don't you think that's weird?" I asked, suspicious.

"I didn't think much of it, to be honest, mate. Maybe she's waiting for someone."

"Yeah, maybe." I said, then we headed into the garage.

* * *

><p><span>Astrid POV<span>

I stood waiting at the road sign, as my music blared in my ears. Sweet Child O Mine by Guns N Roses, i.e. my all time favourite song, started up and I was listening to the opening of the song. I looked over my shoulder and saw the guys heading into the garage. I'd told no-one in school about The Night and the Fury, and I wanted to hear more covers. I paused my song, took my earphones out, muttered, "They had to go in on my favourite song." And then headed across the road, again checking around me for cars and people. I was alone once again. I leaned against the wall and heard a conversation.

Hiccup POV

When we had shut the garage door, Lloyd said, "I know exactly what song to do. And because Neil was so _late _he missed why."

"Well I'm sorry if Dan and Kat were trying to set me up with Ingrid! I couldn't get away!" Neil retaliated.

"Ingrid?" I asked. "As in Ingrid Hofferson?"

"Yeah, that's her. Wait, you know her?" Neil was confused.

"She and her sister are my next door neighbors." I explained, and shot Lloyd a look that said, 'Don't. You. Dare.' He smirked but stayed quiet.

"Oh, right. Anyway, you were saying, brother?" he turned to Lloyd.

"Anyway. We're covering Superheroes by The Script."

"Why?"

"Because Hiccup told me how he lost his leg and it seems fitting."

Neil looked at me for an explanation. "It's a long story. Lloyd can tell you later." I said.

He nodded understandingly. So we set up. I just happened to know the song, so we tuned up and began the cover.

Astrid POV

When the conversation finished, I waited for them to finish tuning up. I smirked. Neil's mate and his girlfriend were trying to set my sister up with Neil. I couldn't wait to wind her up about that. My heart also fluttered when Hiccup mentioned me, even though he didn't name me. For crying out loud, Hofferson, what is wrong with you?

I already knew how Hiccup lost his leg, being his next door neighbor and everything. And I had to agree with Lloyd, Superheroes was a fitting song. I leaned back against the wall as they finished tuning up and the song began [lyrics in bold is Hiccup, not bold is Lloyd. Bold and underlined is both].

_All her life she has seen  
>All the meaner side of me<br>They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know_  
><em>A heart of steel starts to grow<em>

_**All his life he's been told  
>He'll be nothing when he's old<br>All the kicks and all the blows  
>He won't ever let it show<strong>_

**_'Cause he's stronger than you know_**  
><strong><em>A heart of steel starts to grow<em>**

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>(Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power)**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_  
><em><span><strong>You've been working every day and night<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>That's how a superhero learns to fly<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>(Every day, every hour<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Turn the pain into power)<strong>_

_**All the hurt, all the lies  
>All the tears that they cry<br>When the moment is just right  
>You see fire in their eyes<strong>_

_**'Cause he's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow<br>**__  
><em>**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><strong>_Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power<br>**  
>When you've been fighting for it all your life<br>You've been working every day and night  
>That's how a superhero learns to fly<strong>  
>(Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power)_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**(Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power)<strong>_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**(Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power)<br>**__  
>She's got lions in her heart<br>A fire in her soul  
>He's a got a beast in his belly<br>That's so hard to control  
>'Cause they've taken too much hits<br>Taking blow by blow  
>Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode<br>__**  
>She's got lions in her heart<br>A fire in her soul  
>He's a got a beast in his belly<br>That's so hard to control  
>'Cause they've taken too much hits<br>Taking blow by blow  
>Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode<strong>_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
><strong>__  
><em>_(Every day, every hour__  
>Turn the pain into power)<em>

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_  
><span><em><strong>You've been working every day and night<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>That's a how a superhero learns to fly<strong>_

_(Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power)<em>

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**Oh, yeah...**_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**(Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power)<strong>_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_Ooh, yeah_  
><em>Whoa<em>

_(Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power)<em>

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly.**_

When the song finished, I was stunned yet again. Hiccup had such a beautiful voice! I mean, I knew that already, but I'd never heard him sing this song! And as a duet with Lloyd, it was pure brilliance. I had to sit on the ground again.

Hiccup POV

We finished the song, Lloyd and I high-fived. Then all three of us high-fived. "Thanks guys." I said. "Lloyd, you chose the song because of me, and you both play it so well."

"Hey, man, what are friends for? You sang it brilliantly yourself." Lloyd said and we did our handshake again, which we'd managed to master. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A shadow, as if someone was sat against the wall. I walked over to the garage and opened it from the inside, the guys looking at each other in confusion.

As they heard the garage door open, they got up and went to run, then I saw who it was.

"Astrid?" I asked. Behind me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lloyd nudge his brother and say, "Oh, it's that chick again." With a smirk on his face.

"Seriously, Lloyd, nobody says chick anymore." Neil replied and they looked on.

She turned round, startled. "Hiccup! Hi..." she seemed embarrassed.

"So you _were _the girl at the road sign!"

She looked at the floor and said, "Yes. I was interested last week, so I _kind of_ followed the car and listened to all your covers..."

I was slightly shocked. But of course it was okay. It was Astrid. "So you like our music then?" I asked.

"I don't like it. I LOVE it." she said, and after that she stayed with us, watching our covers and then she left when we had to go for dinner.

But before she left she turned to me and said, "Hiccup, you're an amazing musician. Even more amazing than I thought you were."

I was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah. I listen to you when you play music in your room." she said.

I was over the moon and I did something I never thought I would get the chance to do. I hugged her. She hugged me back and then ran back across the empty road, waving and smiling at me. I stared after her. Lloyd came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Mate, ask her out, for God's sake."

"I can't. I don't know how." I replied truthfully.

"I do." he said.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Awww, HiccStrid is beginning! Yay! <strong>Song used: Superheroes by The Script. I do not own the song. ****I also do not own any games or brands of cars mentioned, and also for those of you that don't know, a grand is one thousand pounds.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review with song suggestions! :-)**


	9. 8-An Unorthodox Way to Ask Out A Girl

**Chapter 8 – An Unorthodox Way to Ask Out a Girl**

**There are three songs in this chapter! **

**The songs were suggested by seth11751, Angel9twisted and LissanFuryEye in the same order as the songs. Thank you so much guys you're amazing! **

**I altered the last song's lyrics, because he asks her out with the song and if I left the lyrics as they were it would be super awkward, so I know my new lyrics won't sound as good, but I reduced the awkwardness a little bit!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's now December. My life has been so hectic for the last two and a bit months, it's unreal. We've got mocks next week and I need to revise! I mean, I have been revising already, on top of the homework we keep getting <em>and <em>doing music project work (which is going really well by the way) _and _band practice. Which brings me to my next point. We had band practice at my house today for one specific reason. And we hadn't managed to do it earlier because of our horribly full-scheduled school lives, and when we did have time, we had to practice, didn't we?

* * *

><p>As we walked back from school to my house (we'd managed to evade Astrid for the moment) Lloyd and I discussed our plan. "I got my mum to drop off my guitar stuff, mics and Neil's drums using the trailer, so when we get back they should be there." he explained.<p>

"Are you sure I can do this?" I asked.

"Yes, mate. She loves your singing, so why not ask her out with a song?"

I was super nervous. We'd planned the songs we were going to do, all so I could ask out the girl I'd been crushing on for five years. Speaking of which, she came running up to us at this point.

"Guys! You never told me you were going this way!" she seemed slightly miffed.

"Oh sorry, Astrid, Lloyd's coming over to mine today." I explained.

"Well if he is then you could've waited for me!" she said, we were just coming into our road.

"Astrid..." I said but she ran to her house and slammed the door. Lloyd and I walked onto my driveway and I put my head against the wall of my house. "How could I have been so stupid..." I muttered, annoyed with myself.

"Hey, come on. She'll come around." Lloyd smiled, and we headed inside and to my room where the drums, mics, guitars and amps were ready and Neil was waiting.

"Wait a minute, I never saw your bike outside." I said. "And how the hell did you get in my house?"

"Hello to you too! I parked my bike in your alley, and your dad let me in, when I told him who I was."

"My dad isn't that stupid, you could have been bluffing..."

"He recognized me cos he said I looked like Lloyd. Can we get on with it?" he said, and then we set up. The first song we were doing was Love Don't Die by The Fray (a great song) to introduce ourselves, in a way. I'd be singing the whole thing on my own, as I would for the other songs. We tuned the guitars, and turned the mics on. I opened the (vertical) window and spotted Astrid leaning against the wall, sat on her windowsill, her her out of it's braid and tumbling down her back. I signaled to the guys and we began the song.

_If I know one thing, that's true  
>It ain't what you say, it's what you do<br>And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
>But I listen when you do<em>

_A thousand years go by_  
><em>But love don't die<em>

_If I know one thing, that's true_  
><em>It's that I'm never leaving you<em>  
><em>And you don't say much, yeah, that's true<em>  
><em>But I lose it when you do<em>

_Don't let them tell no lie_  
><em>Love don't die<em>

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>And even if they try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die<em>

At this point she looked up and watched us from her window. And was she moving her head to the music?

_If there is one thing, that's true  
>It's not what I say, it's what I do<br>And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
>So just listen to what I do<em>

_A thousand years go by_  
><em>But love don't die<em>

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>And even if they try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die<em>

At this point she was even singing along, looking straight at me. It was working!

_She can break it up  
>She can burn it down<br>You can box it in  
>Bury it in the ground<br>You can close it off  
>And turn it away<br>Try to keep it down,  
>Six feet in the ground<br>__**  
><strong>__But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>And even if they try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die<em>

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>I'd like to watch them try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die<em>

We finished the song and she opened her window. "That was amazing!" she said, smiling. "And was that directed at me?"

"Yes. And so is this next one." I said. I moved the mic I was standing behind and took off my guitar. I moved my keyboard forward and sat down behind it. I moved the flexible mic that was attached to my keyboard and then we began our second song. This song had taken so long to practice because I needed the right emotion in the song and it kept making me cry, for some reason. But I got there in the end. I played the keyboard while I was singing, Lloyd played my acoustic softly in the background when it was needed, and Neil played the same beat on one drum, again when it was needed.

_I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you  
>Don't know what to say when you made me the enemy<br>After the war is won  
>There's always the next one<br>I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you_

_Maybe I'll crash into you_  
><em>Maybe we'll open these wounds<em>  
><em>We're only alive if we bruise<em>  
><em>So I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I will surrender tonight<em>  
><em>Before we both lose this fight<em>  
><em>Take my defenses<em>  
><em>All my defenses<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>

Was she crying? I looked directly into her eyes as I sang.

_I'll do what it takes to make this right_  
><em>But we gotta stop before the regret<em>  
><em>After the war is won<em>  
><em>There's always the next one<em>  
><em>I'll do what it takes to make this right<em>

_Maybe I'll crash into you_  
><em>Maybe we'll open these wounds<em>  
><em>We're only alive if we bruise<em>  
><em>So I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I will surrender tonight<em>  
><em>Before we both lose this fight<em>  
><em>Take my defenses<em>  
><em>All my defenses<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor for you<em>

Yep, she was crying. I could see the pathways the tears had made down her face. Her mascara made that clear.

_I'll be your escape_  
><em>I'll be your safe place<em>  
><em>I'll be your shelter<em>  
><em>Your shelter yeah<em>  
><em>I'll be your escape<em>  
><em>I'll be your safe place<em>  
><em>I'll be your shelter<em>  
><em>Your shelter yeah<em>

She realized I could see her crying, and made no attempt to wipe the tears away, instead she smiled through them, that beautiful smile, and put both hands over her mouth, in shock, I think.

_Maybe I'll crash into you_  
><em>Maybe we'll open these wounds<em>  
><em>We're only alive if we bruise<em>  
><em>So I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I will surrender tonight<em>  
><em>Before we both lose this fight<em>  
><em>Take my defenses<em>  
><em>All my defenses<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor for you<em>  
><em>I lay down this armor for you<em>

I finished, and found that I was crying too. I put my hand underneath my glasses and wiped away the tears that were making their way down my face. I got up and went to my window. I saw out of the corner of my eye the guys slip out of the room and go downstairs to grab a drink. They wouldn't be long, they said. But when I looked into Astrid's window, there was no trace of her. Just as I was about to admit defeat, I turned round to see her stood in my doorway. She was still wiping the tear/mascara mixture off of her face with a tissue. "That was some performance, Haddock." she finally said, to make herself sound less emotional. I walked over to her as she stepped more into the room. "Astrid..." I began, but then the guys came back, and handed me and Astrid a can of Coke each.

"Alright, then, are we ready for the final song?" Neil said and cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, we are." I said, putting my Coke down and picking my guitar up again. "This song is one that I've been waiting to sing to the right girl for a long time." I said, and then played the starting notes. Astrid sat on the windowsill, closing the window beforehand, and watched. I think she smiled again. But that made me all the more confident to sing.

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
>That keeps playing over again<br>Locked in a room so hung up on you  
>And you're cool with just being friends<em>

_Left on the sidelines_  
><em>Stuck at a red light<em>  
><em>Waiting for my time<em>  
><em>And I can't see<em>

I saw her recognize the song, but no more.

_Why don't you love me?_  
><em>Hold me, tell me I'm your everything<em>  
><em>The air you breathe<em>  
><em>And why don't you love me, baby?<em>  
><em>Open up your heart tonight<em>  
><em>'cause I could be all that you need<br>Ohhhhhhh__**  
><strong>__Why don't you love me?_  
><em>Why don't you love me?<em>

And then, to my complete and utter surprise, she stood up and walked towards me, singing.

_**See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
>Cause my heartache can't take any more<br>Broken and bruised longing for you  
>And I don't know what I'm waiting for<strong>_

**_Left on the sidelines_**  
><strong><em>Stuck at a red light<em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting for my time<br>_**_**So just tell me**_

I smiled, she stopped in front of my mic and we went into the chorus together.

_**Why don't you love me?  
>Hold me, tell me I'm your everything<br>The air you breathe  
>And why don't you love me baby?<br>Open up your heart tonight  
>'cause I could be all that you need<strong>_**  
><strong>_  
><em>_**Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)  
><strong>__Please tell me the truth __**(Please tell me the truth)**__  
><em>_**You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
><strong>__**Till I'm with you**_

_Why don't you love me?__  
><em>_**Kiss me**__, _

There was a slight awkwardness at that point, but at least we'd altered the rest of the lyrics a little bit to kind of reduce the awkwardness. I carried on singing regardless.

_I can feel your heart tonight  
><em>_**It's killing me so  
><span>Why don't you love me?<span>  
><span>Hold me, tell me I'm your everything<span>  
><span>The air you breathe<span>  
><span>And why don't you love me, baby?<span>  
><span>Open up your heart tonight<span>  
><span>'cause I could be all that you need<span>  
><strong>__Ohhhhhhh__**  
><strong>__Why don't you love me?  
>Why don't you love me?<em>

At this point she walked right up to me and I put my hand on the side of her face, with my confidence the song brought me, and gazed into her sparkling sky blue eyes.

_**Why don't you love me?**__  
><em>_**Why don't you love me?  
>Why don't you love me?<strong>_

When we finished the song she put her hand over mine, and I quickly shot a look at the guys and they nodded. Lloyd mouthed, "Go on!"

So I did. I said, "Astrid, there's something I want to ask you..." but before I could continue she put a finger to my lips.

"Yes, I know, Hiccup, and the answer is yes, I will quite happily be your girlfriend."

I wasn't too shocked, it was Astrid. I broke into a delighted smile, and hugged her again, putting my arms round her waist, and my head on her shoulder. She put her arms round my neck and her head on _my_ shoulder and, picking her up slightly, I spun around. She laughed as I did so, and when I put her down again, we both instinctively leaned and then the inevitable happened. I kissed her. My first kiss was with the girl I loved. My dream come true. She responded, and one of my hands made its way to her neck.

Astrid POV

I had worked out what he wanted to say when he sang Love Don't Die. Armor had confirmed it, and then when he started Why Don't You Love Me it just added to it. So I interrupted him by putting one finger to his lips and stated that I knew, and that the answer was yes.

I saw him smile the biggest smile he ever had, and then he put his arms round me, his head rested on my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms loosely round his neck. He picked me up slightly and spun me around, taking me by surprise, so I may or may not have squealed like a girly girl, and I laughed, it was so nice to have finally confessed my feelings through song.

When he put me down, I looked up into his gorgeous smiling face and then we both gravitated towards each other. I saw the guys in the background smirking, but I shot them a quick death stare before he kissed me. And my first kiss couldn't have been any better. I moved one of my hands from his neck up into his auburn hair, and kissed him back.

When we broke away, he rested his forehead against mine and I gazed into those amazing, glittering forest green eyes that I could stare into for days on end. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"You have an amazing voice." he told me. I smiled again and giggled a little.

"Thanks, and did you alter the lyrics to Why Don't You Love Me?" I asked.

"Yes, it would have been more awkward if I'd left them as they were." he confirmed my suspicions.

"Fair enough, I guess. And I'm so sorry I stormed off like that..."

"Astrid, it's fine. Anyway, how would you like to join the band?" he asked, moving away from me slightly to indicate the question.

I was over the moon. "Would I ever? Is that okay?" I directed my question at the guys. They nodded. "Oh my God, that's amazing! Are you sure?"

"Yes, Astrid. We've been thinking of adding a female vocalist, and you seem perfect for the job."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll come to band practice when I can!" I squealed excitedly, and in my excitement kissed my new boyfriend again. It was quicker this time though, and then someone interrupted. I turned to my window opposite and saw a flash of a deep red braid. Ingrid. "Astrid, dinner's ready!" she said with a smirk on her face, then walked away, obviously before she made eye contact with Neil, seeing as their friends were trying to set them up. She was still embarrassed from when I'd wound her up about that.

"I have to go. See you whenever." I said, kissing him _again _on the lips ever so quickly and running back out and across to my house.

Hiccup POV

When she left I stared after her, finally I had the girl of my dreams. Lloyd threw me my can of Coke from earlier, and I managed to catch it, momentarily snapping out of it. But I opened it in a daze, unaware of what was about to happen. The Coke exploded all over me and they both cracked up. "You guys!" I said, annoyed, but then saw the funny side and laughed with them.

"What, we had to snap you out of it somehow!" Lloyd said.

"So you made my Coke explode?" I was laughing so much now.

"Yes. Anyway, that's a job well done. Hiccup has his new girlfriend, and all is right with the world. I think we deserve a takeaway!" Neil said and I laughed, as I walked back out of my room I glanced at Astrid's empty window. I loved her more than she'd ever know, even now we were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope all you HiccStrid shippers thought that was adequate! Songs used: Love Don't Die – The Fray, Armor – Landon Austin, Why Don't You Love Me – Hot Chelle Rae featuring Demi Lovato. I do not own any of the songs.<br>**

**I'm sorry if the chapter was a little boring, maybe, because of all the songs, but I wanted him to ask her out with all three songs so...**

**Stay tuned for more, and please review!  
><strong>


	10. 9-The Last Day of Term

**Chapter 9 – The Last Day of Term**

**Hello again everyone! The first song in this chapter was my own idea, sorry I didn't use any suggestions, I really wanted to get this song in!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The last day of term was a special one for me and the guys. But before I get to that, we finally have a complete band! Neil's best mate Dan, a tall guy with jet black hair in a floppy fringe, came over to their house over the weekend and we had an extra band practice, all five of us. It sounded really good, with our guitars, the bass and drums, and of course Astrid's amazing vocals. We were in practice for something we'd planned that morning.<p>

So anyway, like I said, we'd planned something pretty special, but it was a scary prospect. After myself, Lloyd, Lucas and Dylan had performed our cover of Cool Kids, and Miss had predicted an A grade for it, I spoke to her about the end of year assembly. I told her that Lloyd and myself had formed a band, and that we'd like to perform in assembly. She said that was an amazing idea, we'd be off timetable for the two lessons in the morning to rehearse. So when Lloyd and I got to school, we saw Neil and Dan just heading into the music building with their stuff and everyone staring after them. Astrid walked over to us smiling. We'd managed to keep our relationship under wraps for just under a week (I think) but today was the day we let everyone know. Astrid did the honors. When she got to us she put an arm around me and said, "Hey, babe. Ready for the assembly?" I think I may have blushed slightly, but I put an arm round her waist.

Right on cue Snotlout sauntered over. "Astrid, what are you doing?" he seemed a little miffed. Good. Although he hasn't really come near me lately. Again, I think he's waiting for the right moment to make my life hell.

"What do you think she's doing, _Spencer?_" I said, and then I put my other hand on her neck and then kissed her momentarily, she responded with a smile. I felt so confident, for some reason. We heard many wolf-whistles from around the playground.

Snotlout clenched his fists. "Don't. Call. Me. That." And went to strangle me, but Astrid stepped in front of me and said, "Look, Snotlout, can you just get over the fact that Hiccup and I are a couple?"

"No. I can't. You're going out with _Fishbone? _Astrid, I know you're acting this out."

"Does this look like acting to you?" she said and then put her arms round my neck, and we kissed again.

"This cannot be happening..." Snotlout muttered. "Astrid, how can you possibly resist _this_?" he said, gesturing to his face.

"With no difficulty whatsoever." Astrid said, and then the bell went and we walked away with our arms around each other. As we walked away from the dumbstruck Snotlout, Lloyd, who had been stood a short way away with Lucas and Dylan, (who, by the way, were not miffed about not being in the band) walked over to Snotlout and said, "Wa-heeeey! Rejected!" and walked away, laughing.

We had so many people come running up to us, mostly Astrid's friends, asking her why didn't she tell them, etcetera. They didn't make fun of her, people had been coming up to me since my playground performance. We eventually managed to evade them all and get to our tutors, where we left each other. "See you in ten minutes, milady." I said, it was my little pet name for her. She smiled and headed off down the corridor. I headed into tutor where I was closely followed by Lloyd, and I was greeted with cheers and applause. People clapped me on the back and said well done for standing up to Snotlout and how cute Astrid and I were. I headed to the back of the room where I sit.

* * *

><p>Hours later, and, having had fairly successful rehearsals, we were about to go on stage in the InverclydeHighland assembly. The drums and all our kit were waiting behind the curtain and we were waiting by the side of the stage, amid strange looks. Then Mrs Buchanan herself introduced us after finishing her speech. "Now, I know they're stood by the stage and you're wondering why. May I present to you, here to play us out of an amazing term, The Night and the Fury!" and walked away. We headed onto the stage, amid looks that said, "What the-"

We got onto the stage and Neil slipped in behind his drums, Dan also plays piano, so he sat behind his keyboard, and Lloyd and I strapped on our tuned guitars. Astrid readied herself behind her mic, as did Lloyd and myself. Before we started, Lloyd spoke into his mic. "Hey everyone. In case you don't know these guys," he gestured to Neil and Dan, "The drummer is Neil Connors, my older brother, and the pianist is Dan Matterson, his best mate and ex Knightsbrook student. And of course we all know we have HiccStrid in this band!" everyone laughed and I shot Lloyd a look, and then interrupted. "Anyway, on with the song!"

Astrid POV

I readied myself before starting the song, there were so many people. I wrapped my trembling hands around the mic. Hiccup put his hand over mine and mouthed, "You can do this." So I signaled to Dan to start playing, took a deep breath and sang.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>

The guitars came in fully at this point and I got more confident._  
><em>

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<br>_

The drums came in, I went into the chorus and I had Hiccup backing me, I smiled as we sang alternately.

_**(Wake me up)  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**(I can't wake up)  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**(Save me)**__  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>__**(Wake me up)**__  
>Bid my blood to run<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>Before I come undone<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<em>

_**(Wake me up)  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**(I can't wake up)  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**(Save me)**__  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>__**(Wake me up)**__  
>Bid my blood to run<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>Before I come undone<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life__  
><em>_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
><strong>Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love, darling<em>  
><em>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

I held the first long note of the song rather well, I thought. Then I was having a mock sing-off with my boyfriend, facing him and everything, and Lloyd came in for one line (underlined)

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>**__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>__**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<strong>__  
><em>_There must be something more__  
><em>_Bring me to life_

I held the second long note of the song, and this time I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone in assembly stare at me in shock.

_**(Wake me up)  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**(I can't wake up)  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**(Save me)  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**(Wake me up)  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**(I can't wake up)  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**(Save me)  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
><em>_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**__  
>Bring me to life <em>

The last note is the longest, and I'd had to work to hold it, but I got there in the end. We finished the song and I saw the whole hall stare at us for a couple of seconds, and then the hall erupted into applause. I heard cheers and whoops and people chanting our names, it was amazing. We all walked to the front of the stage and linked hands, before bowing to the crowd. As we came off the stage, I saw the teachers clapping, and even Snotlout was clapping, he seemed impressed now. But I doubted very much that that meant he was going to lay off us.

Hiccup POV

We walked down the aisle to the end of the hall, people had started talking and were about to file out. We headed outside to get some air, and I leaned against the wall. "And in about an hour we have to do that again." I stated.

"Yep. But that first performance was amazing." Lloyd said and everyone agreed.

I walked over to Astrid who was stood facing the playground. I snuck my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. I felt her relax in my arms. "You were amazing, milady." I said and kissed her cheek.

"You weren't too bad yourself, babe." she said with a smile and then turned round and put her arms round my neck. Then people started coming out of the hall. Way to ruin the moment. We heard wolf-whistles, and people saying, "Oh wow, get a room!" I could hear the guys in the background joining in.

"Ignore them." I said softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then I kissed her and everyone probably rolled their eyes and walked away. We broke away and then walked back over to the guys with our arms around each other's waists. "Are they always like this?" I heard Dan ask Lloyd.

"Yep. But this is the first time they've been like this at school. Apart from this morning of course." Lloyd answered.

"Yeah, get used to it, mate." Neil put his hand on his shoulder, and then Dan turned to me.

"You two remind me of when I first started dating Kat."

Neil rolled his eyes, "They were inseparable. Still are."

I heard Astrid giggle and put her head on my shoulder. "So what's she like, Dan?" I asked.

Without a word, he got out his phone and showed me a photo, a selfie of himself and a girl with long glossy brunette hair and dark eyes. Then he spoke. "She's the most amazing girl. I don't deserve her."

I turned to Astrid, who had looked up from my shoulder to see the photo. "Sounds familiar."

"Hey, of course you deserve me." she said and was about to kiss me when we were called back into the hall for the second assembly.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence. Sorry if it was too short, I didn't know what else to write. Please review! Oh and also on my profile there is a poll, please vote on it I've only had three votes and it's been up for ages! Thanks :-)<br>**


	11. 10-Onesie Day

**Chapter 10 – Onesie Day**

**Just an adorable HiccStrid chapter I thought of. Not much to do with the story, and no songs, but the next chapter will make up for that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Astrid POV<span>

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, around one ish in the afternoon. With just 5 days left to go until Christmas itself. I should have been happy. After all, I'd just broken up from school and I had been made to take a break from revision by my parents and Ingrid, who, as an ex-Knightsbrook student, knows the pressure I'm under and has advised me not to revise constantly because it will kill me. I took her advice, for the first week anyway.

Anyway, I wasn't a happy bunny. My so-called friend Karina has decided she doesn't like Rachel (otherwise known as Ruffnut, twin sister of Thom, who's known as Tuffnut) so she's ditched us to go and hang out with the head girl Heather's group instead. Even now, after the term has ended, my phone is constantly going off with Instagram updates; group selfies mostly. And updates on how they're trying to set her up with Lloyd. Ha! Not going to happen. He has no interest in her whatsoever, he told me himself. I've tried talking to her, she said she hasn't got a problem with me or Madelyn, it's Rachel she has a problem with. But Rachel is my friend and if Karina has a problem with her, she has a problem with me. I was feeling extremely low, like my friends didn't care. Neither Madelyn nor Rachel had texted me, and that wasn't helping.

Then my phone went off again. My notification tone is the Mockingjay whistle from the Hunger Games. I sighed, stayed where I was, lying on my bed, and went to push my phone off my bedside table, thinking it was another Instagram. Then I caught sight of the Snapchat logo in the top of my screen. Karina has Snapchat, but it's very rare she sends me messages on there now. I unlocked my phone and scrolled the notification bar down to discover I had a Snapchat from Hiccup! I pressed it and it came up with a selfie of him wearing a black cat onesie and doing the peace out sign. He was grinning. The message said, 'Fancy a onesie day? Xxx'

I smiled. Then I pressed the reply button and took a selfie, just as I was. I had literally spent the day eating (I eat when I'm depressed) and lying on my bed, as Ingrid was working (she works at the local supermarket on the tills three times a week, one of which is a Saturday) and my parents were out. Anyway, I tapped the message; 'Sounds good. Shall I come to yours? Xxx'

Seconds later I got another reply, a text this time. And it said, 'Yeah. See you in a few. Xxx'

So I put my leopard onesie on (it's not really my style, but it's comfortable) over my leggings and tank top, and then walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. My onesie is one of those ones with feet on the bottom so I didn't need shoes. I ran next door, knocked, he answered and I threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hey, what's up?" but in a very reassuring way. "One word. Karina." I replied, the tears beginning to well up, long overdue. I buried my face in his shoulder and he led me into his lounge. I sat with my knees to my chin in the corner of his sofa, and he picked a red blanket from the floor and said, "It's a thermal one. The heating's gone, so Dad's gone out to get his phone fixed so he can ring the guy he knows who does that kinda stuff." I said nothing.

He threw the blanket onto the sofa and I pulled it over myself. The tears were still waiting. He plugged it in, switched it on and instantly I felt myself getting warmer. He stood up, and then sat next to me on the sofa, wrapping his arms around me again, and I put my head on his shoulder, the tears released themselves and I was suddenly crying into his shoulder. I don't usually cry, for the record, but I was just going through a really bad time. I'd never had a friend dispute that lasted this long before, I wasn't used to it, and I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><span>Hiccup POV<span>

I hated seeing her like this. She never cries; this isn't like her at all. Her so-called friend, that Karina, by acting selfishly, has turned my Astrid into someone else. Someone who is depressed and vulnerable. I hated her for that. In fact, I hated her so much I wanted to take Astrid's phone, call her and rant at her, with quite a lot of choice words included.

I didn't, instead I comforted Astrid by rubbing her back in a comforting way, feeling the soft furry material of her onesie. Eventually I moved her head off my shoulder so I could look at her. Her hair was stuck to her face, which was stained with tears; red and blotchy. Luckily she had no makeup on so there wasn't mascara everywhere. I looked right into her eyes; those gorgeous ocean blue eyes, but this time they were sparkling not with laughter, but with tears. I moved the strands of blonde hair that were still stuck to her face. Then I spoke, "Listen to me. You are the strongest girl I have ever met, and you're letting a friend dispute get you down?"

"I just can't deal with it any longer." she finally said. Her voice was clogged with tears and was rather quiet. It broke my heart to hear her speak like that. "It's been going on for too long." she continued, and then dissolved into tears again.

"She's not worth it, Astrid. Karina is not worth wasting your energy." I stated. It was true.

She finally stopped crying, but her voice was still the same. "But she's my friend."

"Not at the moment she's not."

"But I want her back as my friend. She says that if I want her to be my friend, then Madelyn and I should ditch Rachel and go and be in her group. But I hate Heather." The tears were going to start flowing again, but I stopped them before they could.

"I know, I do too. She's so cocky, she thinks she's all this and that when she's really not."

"She thinks she's beautiful, but she would be if she didn't wear all that fake tan." she smiled.

I laughed, this was working. "And if she didn't cake on all that make up. It's so obvious! She gets all this attention from guys because she's so fake; and has a slender figure just because she goes to the gym a lot."

She stopped laughing for a moment and regarded me. "Are you saying you like her figure?"

"No. I wasn't and I don't. It just makes her seem too samey, like half the girls in our year. The reason I love you is because you're different in personality, and proud of it."

She smiled again and said, "Really?"

"Really." I stated, then I leaned my head on the back of the sofa and kissed her. Our lips touched for a few magical moments, her lip balm tasted like strawberries. I felt her respond and her fingers slid to the back of my head, pushing my onesie hood down and tangling themselves in my hair. I moved one of my hands to her waist and the other, after gently pushing her hood down too, into her long blonde hair, which wasn't in it's braid for once.

We had to break for air at some point, so we broke away and she looked at me with a smile. "Thanks." she said, the tears in her eyes no longer there.

"Any time, milady." I said, happy that she wasn't crying any more.

"But what are we going to do about-" she started but I interrupted.

"Nothing. Let her do what she wants and see if she comes crying back to you when her friendship with Heather breaks down."

"But-"

"No buts. It might even be before Christmas." I said, and my eyes moved to look at our Christmas tree. Not the best Christmas tree in the world but it'll do. It's red and gold lights sparkled, and mine and my dad's pretty terrible decorating skills were on display.

"Okay, babe." she said and followed my gaze towards the tree. She giggled and said, "Nice tree."

"Don't judge, just because you have three women in your house that like making your tree look perfect." I said with a laugh.

She shot me a look, and then smiled, "Is that chocolate I can see on it?"

"Ooh, well spotted, milady. Yes, that is chocolate; Cadbury's Dairy Milk to be precise."

She tipped her head to one side and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I said smiling and got up, crossing to the tree, to pick two chocolates off it.

"Hurry up, it feels weird without you next to me." she said. "_And_ I have the thermal blanket to myself."

I took the two chocolates and crossed back over to the sofa. "Well, we can't be having that." And got back underneath the thermal blanket next to her. I put one arm around her slender shoulders and handed her a chocolate with the other hand.

* * *

><p><span>Astrid POV<span>

I took the chocolate from him and said, "Thanks, babe." Before deftly opening the wrapper on the chocolate and putting the whole thing in my mouth. I savoured the sweet, sweet taste of the chocolate for about five minutes before swallowing. (I've found that if you do that then the aftertaste lasts longer.) "I love chocolate." I sighed contentedly and put my head on his shoulder, he pulled me into a hug. "I know. I do too." he said.

"I love you." I said, moving my head slightly to look directly into his eyes.

"Love you more." he replied.

"Love you to the moon and back ten thousand times." I started a little competition.

"Love you to the end of the solar system and back a hundred thousand times."

"Love you to the end of the galaxy and back a million times."

"Love you to the end of the _universe _and back ten million times." he said and I was stuck.

"Okay you win." I said, then we both leaned and kissed again, it lasted longer because of the chocolate! No really, it made the kiss all the more sweet. We only broke for air once, then continued, and only broke again when we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

We both turned our heads to see two men. One of which was Stoick, who was the one who cleared his throat. He was grinning. The other one was of the same build as Stoick, with a bald head, large blonde moustache, a prosthetic hand and a prosthetic leg. This must have been the guy who Stoick knew who was going to do the heating. He was grinning too. He turned to Stoick and said, "Aw, you got your future daughter in law there, Stoick?"

Stoick laughed and said, "They've only been together a month!"

I was incredibly embarrassed for some reason and I hid my face in the blanket briefly before looking back up. Hiccup looked as if he wanted to do the same, but instead he said, with a nervous laugh that made me smile, "Hey, dad! You got your phone fixed then?"

"Yes." Stoick held the 'e' so it was as if he was talking to his son like he was stupid. Then Hiccup recognized the guy. "Oh, hey Gobber it's you!"

"Yes, well done, Hiccup. Good to see you." Gobber replied and pulled Hiccup into what looked like a breath-quenching hug. Then Hiccup turned to me. "Gobber, this is my girlfriend Astrid. Astrid, this is my dad's best friend and my godfather Gordon. But everyone calls him Gobber."

"Hi." I said simply and he walked over to the sofa and hugged me as well! "I'm so happy my godson finally has a girlfriend. You watch him, he's very accident prone."

I laughed, I like this guy. "I know."

"Hey! I am still here you know." Hiccup interjected and Gobber walked back over to Stoick.

"So would you two mind making out somewhere else, cos Gobber's going to be fixing the boiler in the kitchen." Stoick grinned as he said this. Gobber just smiled.

"Sure, dad." Hiccup said, ginning back. His dad and Gobber pretended to retch, and, shooting them another grin just to wind them up further, got up to switch the thermal blanket off before taking my hand and saying, "Come on, milady. I'll take you back."

"I only live next door, babe!" I said, but took his hand. Stoick and Gobber were still fake-retching.

"Still. Oh and ignore them." he said, flashing one last grin at his dad and godfather. We walked out of his house, holding hands, wearing onesies, which we wore for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that little chapter! Update will be soon, hopefully, I don't really know, please don't hate me! I don't own any films or social networking or companies mentioned! Please review and peace out!<br>**

**Oh and also there is a poll on my profile, please vote on it if you haven't already! Thanks!**


End file.
